Il sogno di una vita
by Ida59
Summary: Questa è la storia di un dolce amore impossibile, di uno struggente ed irrealizzabile sogno che ha accompagnato Severus per tutta la sua vita.
1. 1 La notizia

**IL SOGNO DI UNA VITA**

**Autore:** Ida59 (aprile-maggio 2004)

**Beta-reader: **Franci (Tatefra) e Caty

**Tipologia: **Storia lunga in 6 parti

**Censura:** VM14

**Genere: **Romantico, Introspettivo, Erotico

**Personaggi:** Severus Piton, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy

**Pairing:** Severus e Narcissa

**Epoca: **HP 6° anno

**Avverimenti: **Lemon

**Riassunto:** Siamo al punto in cui la Rowling ci ha lasciato, proprio alla fine del 5° libro.

Severus è sempre il mio dolce Severus, affascinante gentiluomo d'altri tempi. Ma chi è la bella Narcissa, veramente? Chi si nasconde dietro quella sua aria fredda ed altezzosa? Questa è la storia di un dolce amore impossibile, di uno struggente ed irrealizzabile sogno che ha accompagnato Severus per tutta la sua vita. Poi, all'improvviso, un fatto imprevisto: cosa accadrebbe se Lucius, tentando di evadere da Azkaban, venisse ucciso?

**Nota:** Il mio primo ringraziamento va alla sublime Forla del "Sotterraneo di Piton" che, per prima, mi ha fatto pensare a Narcissa come personaggio da affiancare a Piton. Passo poi a ringraziare le "Malandrine" della Mappa, dove ho scoperto le prime fictions Severus/Narcissa. Infine ringrazio le mie due Beta-reader, Francesca e Caty, per la loro pazienza ed i preziosi suggerimenti.

Vi ricordo che la storia è stata scritta prima dell'uscita del 6° libro, quando la generale convinzione era che Piton fosse un Purosangue. Inoltre la Rowling non aveva ancora diffuso l'albero genealogico della famiglia Black dal quale abbiamo scoperto che Narcissa è nata nel 1955 ed ha quindi ben 5 anni più di Severus. Io, invece, li avevo immaginati nella stessa classe. Così come avevo pensato che Bellatrix fosse la più giovane delle tre sorelle Black ed Andromeda la più anziana, invece è il contrario. In genere anche tutta la cronologia degli avvenimenti è lievemente sbagliata, Draco era già nato quando Piton è passato dalla parte di Silente e Piton ha cominciato ad insegnare solo un anno dopo: ma tutto ciò non è poi così importante in questa storia.

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**INDICE**

La notizia2

**IL SOGNO DI UNA VITA**

La notizia

Severus arrotolò di nuovo la pergamena, per l'ennesima volta, lentamente. Molto lentamente.

I suoi profondi occhi neri erano persi nel nulla, mentre con la mano stringeva al petto quel fragile foglio che in un batter di ciglia aveva riacceso il suo impossibile sogno.

Lucius Malfoy era morto. Aveva cercato di evadere da Azkaban ed era stato ucciso.

Lucius era morto.

Strinse ancora più forte al cuore la pergamena… e chiuse gli occhi.

_Il mio impossibile sogno._

_Il sogno di tutta la mia vita._

_Il sogno di una vita che non ho mai vissuto._

_Narcissa._

_Il tuo nome brucia sulle mie labbra._

_Il tuo ricordo arde nei miei pensieri._

_Il tuo profumo incendia il mio corpo._

_Tuo marito è morto. Il padre di tuo figlio è stato ucciso. _

_Sei rimasta ineluttabilmente sola in quel grande e freddo maniero._

_Sola, come lo sei sempre stata in tutti questi lunghi anni. _

_Come io sono sempre stato solo, qui, nel mio freddo e vuoto sotterraneo._

_Due solitudini uguali, eppure diverse. _

_Vicini, eppure così lontani. _

_Non ho bisogno di vederti per sapere che non ci sono lacrime nei tuoi begli occhi azzurri._

_Lucius è morto: ma non era lui l'uomo che amavi. Non lo hai mai amato. Mai._

_Ora, finalmente, lo so bene: troppo bene, dannatamente bene._

_Eppure sei stata al suo fianco per quasi vent'anni, con fedeltà assoluta, senza mai amarlo. _

_Ed ora… ora Lucius è morto._

3


	2. 2 Adolescenza e gioventù

**Adolescenza e gioventù**

Serpeverde… Serpeverde… Serpeverde.

L'eco della sentenza del Cappello Parlante è ancora nelle mie orecchie.

Sono un Serpeverde.

Proprio come quella biondina dall'aria esile ed impaurita.

Sono un Serpeverde.

Mio padre sarà contento. La mamma, invece, no. Non lo sarà. Ma la mamma è sempre triste, sempre. Povera mamma. Vorrei poterle stare vicino, vorrei proteggerla: è così debole e malata! Ma lei vuole che io vada a scuola e che diventi un bravo mago, potente ed importante.

Ma non Serpeverde. No, non Serpeverde. Quello lo voleva il papà: una volta tanto sono riuscito ad accontentarlo.

Chissà cosa volevano i genitori di quella biondina.

E' proprio carina. Sì, ha proprio l'aria simpatica. Ed è bella: la più bella bambina che io abbia mai visto. Non ho mai visto capelli così: sembrano veramente fili d'oro.

Mi piacerebbe tanto accarezzarli.

*

Quest'anno Lucius Malfoy è diventato caposcuola. Era ovvio, è sempre stato il Prefetto dei Serpeverde: ora è al suo ultimo anno ed è il migliore di tutti.

Vorrei tanto assomigliargli.

Il papà vorrebbe tanto che io gli assomigliassi, che fossimo amici. Gli ho promesso che ci proverò: ma sono solo al 3° anno, sono solo uno stupido ragazzino per lui. Però i miei ottimi voti mi fanno guadagnare tanti punti per Serpeverde e lui questa cosa la ha notata.

I capelli d'oro di Narcissa sono sempre più lucenti.

Ho sempre tanta voglia di accarezzarli. Ma non ne ho il coraggio. Lei è così bella, la più bella di tutte. Piace anche a Lucius, ne sono sicuro. Ma lei non lo guarda.

Però non guarda neppure me.

Anche se copia volentieri i miei compiti. Potrei proporle uno scambio: una carezza sui suoi capelli in cambio del prossimo compito di Pozioni: magari ci sta.

Non credevo. Non credevo che avrei mai avuto il coraggio di farlo. Invece glielo ho detto.

- Ti faccio copiare il mio compito di Pozioni solo se ti lasci accarezzare i capelli.

Mi ha guardato stupita, ma solo per un attimo. Poi ha alzato le spalle, ridendo, e mi detto:

- Se ti accontenti di così poco…

So che sono diventato rosso come un peperone, però ho allungato la mano e le ho sfiorato appena i capelli con la punta delle dita: come sono morbidi e soffici. E come brillano! Proprio come i suoi occhi. Azzurri e lucenti.

Ma gli occhi non glieli posso accarezzare, così passo il tempo a spiarla di nascosto, senza che nessuno mi veda. E glieli accarezzo con i miei occhi, che sono così neri!

Siamo così diversi! Lei è bellissima, ha tanti amici e tutti la ammirano. Anche Lucius. Però, lei non guarda nessuno.

Io preferisco stare sempre da solo, soprattutto ora che la mamma non c'è più.

Mi manca tanto, e non ho neppure voglia di andare a casa per le vacanze. Papà è sempre così nervoso, perfino più nervoso di quando c'era ancora la mamma e litigavano sempre. Così passo il mio tempo a studiare. Mi piace farlo.

Mi piace stare solo con me stesso.

Ma mi piacciono tanto anche gli occhi azzurri, freschi e trasparenti, di Narcissa. E mi piace tanto il suo sorriso. E le sue labbra rosse. Soprattutto quando pronuncia il mio nome.

Faccio finta di non sentirla, così lei mi chiama ancora, sottovoce, per non farsi sentire dal Professore.

- Severus! – sussurra sottovoce – Severus!

Com'è dolce il mio nome sulle sue labbra!

Mi sorride.

Le passo il compito, ovviamente.

Com'è bella!

Com'è bella la sua bocca.

Come si fa ad accarezzare una bocca?

Ora lo so. Per accarezzare una bocca la devi baciare. Ho visto due ragazzi dell'ultimo anno farlo: sono rimasto nascosto a lungo per capire bene come si fa. Mi faceva un po' schifo, ma sono rimasto a guardare con attenzione fino alla fine. Però non so se mi piacerà.

Anche se le labbra di Narcissa sono molto più belle. Molto più rosse. Molto più sorridenti. Molto più dolci.

Ma come faccio a baciarla? Quanti compiti dovrò offrirle in cambio?

Mi vergogno, mi vergogno troppo.

E se poi mi dice di no?

*

Questa estate Lucius mi ha invitato a passare un po' delle vacanze a casa sua. Ha un castello bellissimo.

C'era anche Narcissa. Sempre più bella.

Loro sono molto amici, anche i loro genitori sono amici.

Ma ora Lucius è anche mio amico. Si fida di me e mi ha assegnato importanti mansioni da svolgere a Hogwarts l'anno prossimo, quando lui non ci sarà più. Tiene strani discorsi ed a volte non lo capisco. Spesso dice le stesse cose di mio padre. Ma la mamma, la mamma diceva cose molto diverse. Lei sosteneva che non dovevo disprezzare i babbani.

Ma Narcissa è d'accordo con Lucius.

L'anno prossimo, a scuola, quando Lucius non ci sarà più, proverò a baciare Narcissa.

Mi piacciono troppo le sue labbra.

Quando le sto vicino, non so bene cosa mi succede, ma mi sento strano. Piace anche a Lucius: me lo ha confessato proprio l'altro giorno. Ha detto che ora Narcissa è troppo giovane, ma quando saranno entrambi grandi, la sposerà: i loro genitori sono già d'accordo!

Ci sono rimasto male: io non voglio che Narcissa sposi Lucius, forse la voglio sposare io!

*

Ecco, non sono ancora Prefetto dei Serpeverde, ma è come se già lo fossi.

Dovrò mettere particolarmente a frutto questo mio quarto anno a Hogwarts e mettere in riga quei maledetti Grifondoro. Soprattutto il cugino di Narcissa, quello stronzo di Sirius che continua a prenderla in giro, e quel suo odioso amico, quel Potter! Non lo sopporto proprio: così pieno di sé, borioso ed arrogante. Sempre a mettersi in mostra con le ragazze.

Anche con la mia Narcissa!

Ma chi cavolo crede di essere?! Abbiamo già avuto diversi scontri, fin dal primo anno, ma ora si sono coalizzati in gruppo contro di me. Anche quello strano Lupin, che sarebbe così bravo a scuola se… se non fosse amico loro! E quello schifoso di Minus! Quello è proprio insopportabile: viscido e sfuggente, sempre pronto a tramare alle spalle. Non mi fiderei di lui per nulla al mondo!

La prossima volta che Potter osa guardare Narcissa, gli lancio qualche Magia Oscura. Ho trovato quel libro nella biblioteca di Lucius e sono riuscito a farmelo prestare: suo padre sembrava particolarmente contento di darmelo.

Narcissa.

E' sempre più bella. E le sue labbra sono sempre più rosse. Comincio a pensare che abbia trovato un modo per colorarsele con la magia. Ma sono così belle!

Chissà che sapore ha la sua bocca?

Ora che Lucius non è più a scuola, Narcissa sembra diversa. Stiamo diventando amici, ogni giorno di più, e lei mi sorride sempre più spesso.

Anche quando non vuole i miei compiti in cambio.

Mi sorride, così, perché ha voglia di sorridermi.

Ed io, in quei momenti, non capisco più nulla, e mi trovo a sognare di posare le mie labbra sulle sue.

Non è vero che è un pezzo di ghiaccio, come ha insinuato Sirius quella volta. Non è per nulla vero. Lui non la ha vista mentre mi tamponava il sangue, dopo quello scontro con Potter, quando lui ha cercato di baciarla ed io sono intervenuto come una furia, facendomi fregare perché avevo perso il controllo di me.

Maledizione, non mi accadrà mai più, lo ho giurato a me stesso!

Sirius non ha visto quando stava per piangere, mentre mi guardava con quei suoi occhi dolcissimi e mi diceva:

- Grazie Severus! Grazie. Nessuno aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere per me.

Così siamo diventati sempre più amici, poco per volta, e passiamo un sacco di tempo insieme.

La mia voglia di baciarla aumenta ogni giorno di più.

Però Narcissa è strana e spesso non la capisco. La sua è una famiglia di Serpeverde, come quella di mio padre. Ed anche lei è una Serpeverde. Ma non sempre: a volte è molto diversa e dice cose strane. A volte è perfino d'accordo con quell'idiota di suo cugino Sirius. In quelle occasioni mi ricorda la mamma: tutte le cose che mi diceva, così diverse da quello che voleva papà.

Mi piace Narcissa, le voglio bene. Ed in quei momenti le voglio ancora più bene. E' sempre più difficile controllarmi: ogni volta le arrivo sempre più vicino e le sue labbra mi fanno impazzire.

Ora le cose si stanno complicando: non ci sono più solo le sue labbra.

Ora che comincia a fare caldo e mette quegli abiti leggeri, e trasparenti, studiare insieme, seduti uno accanto all'altra, sta diventando una tortura e non riesco più a concentrarmi.

Il mio sguardo scivola via dai libri e finisce sempre nella sua scollatura e le mie mani, faccio sempre più fatica a controllarle, ho paura di cosa potrebbero fare.

Quando incontro i suoi occhi, invece, trovo sempre il suo sorriso, dolce. Ho l'impressione che non fermerebbe le mie mani, e forse neppure le mie labbra!

Ma non avevo mai osato, mai, fino a quel giorno, in riva al lago, nascosti là in fondo vicino alla Foresta Proibita. Ormai era il tramonto, l'aria era calda e Narcissa era più bella che mai, profumava di sole ed i suoi capelli erano oro fuso tra le mie dita. Mi sorrideva, mi sorrideva e le sue labbra erano rosse e dolci e invitanti. Il suo corpo era vicino al mio e la sentivo tremare.

Anch'io tremavo, ma non volevo chiudere gli occhi, volevo continuare a guardare com'era bella.

Il cuore batteva all'impazzata ed il respiro mi mancava: le sue labbra erano sempre più vicine, più vicine, troppo vicine… e le mie mani si fecero ardite…

_Poi ho chiuso gli occhi ed ho cominciato a sognare: un sogno meraviglioso, un dolce sogno infinito._

_Un sogno che sto sognando ancora adesso, dopo oltre vent'anni. _

_Le tue labbra sulle mie, infinitamente dolci, indimenticabili. _

_Pochi istanti di sogno, poi un'intera vita trascorsa a ricordare il sapore delle tue labbra, inebriato dal tuo profumo, perso nel mio sconfinato amore per te, sentendo ancora la tua pelle morbida e calda tra le mie dita che la sfioravano appena, sotto la camicetta leggera…_

*

La realtà si è abbattuta, dura e impietosa, su di me. Non che, in precedenza, la mia vita fosse stata facile. Ma da allora è diventata molto, molto più difficile.

Quando sei tornata a scuola, al quinto anno, io ero diventato Prefetto… e tu la fidanzata di Lucius Malfoy.

Le tue labbra sulle mie, ed eri diventata la sua fidanzata.

Non riuscivo a capire. Ci ho messo mesi per accettare quello che era successo.

Tu eri sempre più fredda e scostante ed altezzosa. Con tutti. Eri la fidanzata di Lucius Malfoy e già avevi cominciato a recitare, compiaciuta ed orgogliosa, la parte che è stata tua per il resto della vita. Guardavi tutti dall'alto al basso, mentre mostravi sprezzante il prezioso anello che Lucius ti aveva regalato od esibivi, con sciocca arroganza, l'abito sontuoso che avresti indossato al ballo.

Ma con me i tuoi occhi erano diversi. Non c'era disprezzo, non c'era superiorità, non c'era alterigia.

Solo tristezza, una tristezza infinita.

Ed abbassavi gli occhi davanti ai miei.

Io non capivo, ed ho continuato a non capire. Anche quella sera, quando Lucius non si è presentato al ballo. Le tue amiche gongolavano per la tua delusione, mentre io, stupidamente, soffrivo per il tuo amaro disinganno.

Fin quando ti ho guardata negli occhi ed ho visto la tua incredibile, inattesa, incantevole felicità. Ma anche allora, sciocco ed ingenuo ragazzo, non ho capito nulla di te. Sei venuta sorridendo verso di me, più bella di un'antica dea, stupendo tutti nella sala.

Io, il tenebroso e temuto Prefetto di Serpeverde, avevo tra le braccia la ragazza più bella di Hogwarts.

Io, Severus Piton, avevo tra le braccia la ragazza che amavo… che si era promessa ad un altro.

- Perdonami… - hai sussurrato.

Cos'altro avrei potuto fare? Ti ho sorriso dolcemente ed ho ballato tutta la sera con te. Non pensavo di saper ballare, ma tu hai saputo farlo anche per me.

Io potevo solo perdermi nella trasparenza dei tuoi occhi, sfiorare leggero la tua pelle e desiderare le tue labbra… che sapevo di non poter più avere.

_Non dimenticherò mai il tuo profumo: lo ho intensamente respirato per tre ore._

_Non dimenticherò mai con quanta intensità ti ho desiderato quella sera, ed era solo l'inizio del mio tormento. _

_Non ho mai smesso di desiderarti Narcissa, mai! Non un solo giorno della mia vita è passato senza che tu fossi nei miei pensieri… e nei miei desideri. _

_Ed anche ora ti desidero, immensamente, come sempre._

*

Ancora quasi tre anni di scuola: tre lunghi, duri, fruttuosi anni di scuola. Il massimo dei G.U.F.O., poi il massimo dei M.A.G.O.. Apparentemente uno studente brillante, pieno di possibilità, con tante ottime proposte di carriera ed un piacevole e facile futuro davanti a sé. In realtà, solo un giovane uomo infelice, il migliore amico di Narcissa Black, la futura moglie di Lucius Malfoy.

Che è diventato un Mangiamorte. Giovane ma potente, carismatico e sicuro come tutti i Malfoy. E' stato lui stesso a raccontarmelo, visto e considerato che mi aveva nominato suo "erede" a Hogwarts ed io avevo assolto alla perfezione il mio compito.

Siamo diventati amici in questi anni e ora lui si fida di me. In particolare da quella sera che ho rispettosamente ballato con la sua fidanzata, tenendo alla larga quei "cani rognosi" di Grifondoro.

Se solo potesse conoscere i miei sentimenti!

Ma io ho ormai perfettamente imparato a nasconderli a tutti, perfino a me stesso.

_Ma non sono mai riuscito a nasconderli a te, mia adorata Narcissa. A te che hai sempre saputo leggere nei miei occhi scuri e tristi, nel mio cuore straziato, nella mia anima disillusa. Non a te, Narcissa, la persona che più ho amato e che più mi ha fatto soffrire. _

_*_

La scuola è finita ormai da un mese e Lucius mi ha invitato, come sempre, al suo antico maniero. Ma non ho voglia di andarci: ci sarà anche Narcissa.

Non ho voglia di vederli insieme.

Ci sto troppo male.

Ho provato a dimenticarla, ho provato a strapparmela dal cuore. Ma non ci sono riuscito e so che non ci riuscirò mai.

Lei ha scelto Lucius: ci ho messo due anni per accettarlo. Lei ha scelto Lucius, ma non sono sicuro che lo ami. Ho provato a capire, ma non ci sono mai riuscito.

Ora siamo amici, io e Narcissa. Buoni amici.

Solo io so quanta sofferenza mi costa quest'amicizia.

Eppure so che resterò suo buon amico per il resto della vita. Ogni volta che lei avrà bisogno di me, io sarò al suo fianco.

Ogni volta, senza mai tirarmi indietro.

Anche se ogni volta la mia sofferenza sarà sempre più profonda.

L'arrivo di quel gufo mi ha sconvolto. Ho subito riconosciuto il tuo profumo sulla pergamena. Ho letto quelle poche righe con il cuore in gola, poi la speranza si è improvvisamente dispiegata davanti a me. E sono corso qui da te, su quest'isola incantata, sospesa tra mare e cielo. Azzurri, come i tuoi splendidi occhi.

Dove tu hai crudelmente ucciso la mia speranza.

Avevo rifiutato l'invito di Lucius, ma non ho saputo rifiutare il tuo.

E tu hai dannato per sempre il mio cuore.

- Tra quattro giorni sposerò Lucius. – sussurri con un filo di voce.

Mi sento mancare la terra sotto i piedi.

E' stupido, lo so. Non mi hai detto nulla che già non sapessi.

Ma sentirlo dire da quelle labbra che desidero baciare di nuovo, ormai da tre anni, per la prima volta comprendo, fino in fondo, il terribile significato di quelle parole.

Ti ho perduto.

Ti ho irrimediabilmente perduto.

Ti ho perduto per sempre.

Ma non ti lascerò ancora scappare via senza combattere, non questa volta. Non voglio perderti, non ora che so esattamente quanto ti amo. Non sono più un ragazzino, sono disposto a tutto per te, qualsiasi cosa, amore mio.

- Non puoi farlo Narcissa. Non puoi. Tu non ami Lucius!

- Lo farò lo stesso Severus, lo sai. – sibili in un soffio.

- Non ami lui! – Ora sto urlando.

- Ma sposerò Lucius. E' sempre stato deciso così. Quello che io voglio non ha mai avuto alcun'importanza.

Mentre parli guardi il mare ed io nei tuoi occhi vedo una tempesta inquieta.

- Nessuno si è mai curato dei miei _veri _desideri. Nessuno. E nessuno lo farà mai!

La tempesta, nei tuoi occhi, si è placata di colpo. Quel mare meraviglioso, ora, è senza vita.

- Diventerò la Signora Malfoy: bella, ricca, potente e invidiata da tutti. – C'è un sorriso ironico sulle tue belle labbra – E potrò avere tutto ciò che desidero! – affermi con arroganza, sollevando spavalda il mento.

_Ma c'era un sorriso infinitamente triste nei tuoi occhi._

_Io ti guardavo e non capivo: non ho mai capito Narcissa, perdonami!_

- No! Te lo impedirò! – ti urlo ancora. – Farò di tutto per impedirtelo! Ti amo, ti ho sempre amato!

Il mare nei tuoi occhi rimane immobile: non c'è neppure un alito di vita.

- Ed anche tu mi ami! – Ora la mia voce è un sussurro indistinto ed insicuro.

- Non è vero! – gridi con voce stridula.

E' come se il fulmine avesse, d'improvviso, incendiato il mare dei tuoi occhi.

Mi avvicino, ormai sono solo ad un passo da te.

Il tuo profumo è fortissimo.

Ti vedo tremare.

Non ti lascerò scappare via, non ora!

- Ti ho visto tra le braccia di Lucius, sai?! – sussurro – Eri fredda come il ghiaccio mentre lui ti baciava.

Ora c'è di nuovo una tumultuosa tempesta nei tuoi occhi ed il mare è grigio e torbido. Chissà cosa vedi tu, nei miei occhi scuri, mentre io ti ricordo fra le sue braccia, l'ultimo giorno di scuola.

Stavamo chiacchierando, io e te, e tu mi sorridevi felice. Come sempre.

Poi è arrivato lui è ti ha bruscamente strappato via da me. Il sorriso è scomparso dalle tue labbra.

E dalle mie.

Sono rimasto lì, immobile, senza neppure riuscire a chiudere gli occhi.

Sono rimasto a guardare le sue mani che, arroganti, ti stringevano a lui, come se tu fossi una "_cosa"_ ormai definitivamente sua. Ho visto le sue labbra, voraci, mordere le tue. Le tue braccia erano abbandonate lungo i fianchi, senza vita.

E, finalmente, ho chiuso gli occhi.

Ora sei qui, vicinissima a me, e non stacchi gli occhi dai miei.

- Ma quella sera di tre anni fa, in riva al lago, le tue labbra erano dolci e bruciavano sulle mie… e mi stringevi a te… - la mia voce è solo un sottile sussurro innamorato.

Tutto di un colpo sei arrossita fino alla radice dei capelli.

Come sei bella!

Come ti desidero!

Mi avvicino al tuo viso fino a sentire il respiro lieve mescolarsi con il mio.

Continui a guardarmi… e non ti allontani.

Ormai le mie labbra stanno per sfiorare le tue. Questa volta chiudo gli occhi, mentre, dolcemente, ti stringo a me e sento che ti abbandoni fra le mie braccia. Sono certo che i tuoi occhi sono di nuovo azzurri… e felici.

Le tue labbra sono dolcissime ed io le sfioro delicatamente, ancora ed ancora. Poi tu le schiudi e la mia lingua s'insinua, timorosa, a cercare la tua, dolcemente, con amore e inebriante lentezza, in un tenero abbraccio infinito, del tutto perso nel mio sogno. Le mie mani tremanti seguono il profilo della tua schiena, per stringerti a me, mentre il mio desiderio esplode incontrollato.

Ora non so più cosa fare.

Ma le tue mani sanno come guidare le mie ed io scopro lentamente il tuo bellissimo corpo, mentre l'abito scivola adagio, giù dai tuoi fianchi. Le mie dita fremono, mentre sfioro leggero i tuoi seni e le mie labbra bruciano sulla tua pelle delicata. Il corpo non mi ubbidisce quasi più ed ho paura di perderne totalmente il controllo, come spesso mi accade di notte.

Mi scosto un attimo da te e mi mordo forte le labbra.

Mi sento ardere dal desiderio, ma tu sei ancora tutta da scoprire.

Torno a stringerti ed a baciarti, mentre lascio che tu mi sveli tutti i dolci ed eccitanti segreti del tuo corpo, tutto, fino ad arrivare anche a ciò che, forse, non avevo neppure mai osato sognare.

La mia eccitazione è di nuovo alla vetta, ed ancora cerco di controllarmi: è così difficile! Ora non ci sono più vestiti fra noi, solo il tuo corpo, provocante e nudo, che vibra tra le mie braccia. Lo percorro con mani appassionate, affondo il viso tra i tuoi seni, scendo con le labbra ardenti sul tuo ventre, e poi più giù, più giù. Ormai ho imparato la strada e non mi serve alcuna guida.

Ma la tua piccola mano spudorata viene a stimolare il mio desiderio: bastano solo pochi movimenti… e perdo definitivamente il controllo del mio corpo.

Sento il mio volto rosso e sudato. Ora mi vergogno terribilmente di me.

Ma tu ridi teneramente, finalmente di nuovo felice.

Cerco i tuoi occhi, il tuo rassicurante sorriso. Torno a baciare le tue dolci labbra ed il tuo bel viso. Ti desidero, ti desidero, ti desidero immensamente. Riprendo a baciarti con passione, ad accarezzarti con ardore. E sento che anche la tua eccitazione cresce, insieme alla mia, sempre di più.

Ora il mio corpo è sopra il tuo, finalmente. Sto attento a non schiacciarti con il mio peso, mentre entro dolcemente in te, la mia donna… la mia donna… solo mia. Mi muovo appena, quasi avessi paura di farti male. Poi sento le tue mani, sulla schiena, che mi stringono, che mi chiedono di più. E mi lascio andare alla passione, affondando in te, profondamente, intensamente, impetuosamente. Sento i tuoi gemiti soffocati, mentre il tuo corpo si adegua al mio ritmo. Rallento il mio impeto, ho nuovamente paura di perdere il controllo, invece voglio amarti per tutta la notte, per tutta la vita… per l'eternità.

_Quante volte, quante volte ho ripensato a quella lunga, interminabile notte d'amore. _

_Quante volte mi sono vergognato della mia giovanile mancanza di controllo. Ma era la mia prima volta Narcissa, e ti desideravo troppo, e da troppo tempo. _

_Ci siamo amati per ore, mentre il sole tramontava e poi nell'intima oscurità della notte. Ho scoperto il tuo corpo meraviglioso, lo ho esplorato ovunque, lentamente, con le mani e con le labbra e lo ho indelebilmente impresso nei miei ricordi. _

_Mi basta chiudere gli occhi per rivederti, per sentire di nuovo la tua pelle calda e fremente sotto le mie mani, per udire i tuoi gemiti di piacere e la tua voce che mi sussurra piano: "…ancora amore, amore mio!". _

_Non ho mai più fatto l'amore da quell'unica volta, Narcissa, ma ogni notte lo rifaccio con te, nei miei splendidi sogni!_

*

La brezza calda accarezza il mio corpo nudo. Il penetrante odore dell'oceano selvaggio mi coglie all'improvviso: perché non percepisco più il tuo profumo? Spaventato, allungo una mano, prima ancora di girarmi nel letto.

Ma tu non ci sei più.

Non ci sei più.

Te ne sei andata senza neppure una parola… un addio.

In bella vista, sul tuo cuscino, solo il sofisticato ed elegante cartoncino con le partecipazioni per le tue nozze. C'è Lucius che indica il suo maledetto castello, che sarà il sontuoso nido del vostro ricco amore. Mentre tu, sullo sfondo, sorridi freddamente.

Ti odio Narcissa, ti odio!

Mi avvento sulla foto, voglio strapparla in mille pezzi, ma la magia sfugge al mio controllo ed il cartoncino esplode in una miriade di scintille un attimo prima che io riesca ad afferrarlo. Tu e Lucius non esistete più.

Ti odio Narcissa, ti odio!

Affondo la testa nel cuscino: vorrei morire, vorrei smettere di amarti.

Vorrei riuscire a piangere. Vorrei non averti mai conosciuta. Vorrei che tu non esistessi.

Vorrei odiarti Narcissa, ma non ci riesco.

Riesco solo ad amarti, disperatamente ed inutilmente.

Non verrò al tuo matrimonio, non verrò a vederti, non verrò ancora a soffrire davanti a te… e per te.

Ti strapperò dal mio cuore, Narcissa. Saprò farlo, ci riuscirò!

Non mi vedrai più, mai più.

Smetterò di soffrire.

E di amarti.

Poi comincerò ad odiarti, Narcissa, ed allora sarò finalmente felice.

All'improvviso mi rendo conto del disastro che c'è intorno a me: la mia magia, totalmente incontrollata, ha devastato la stanza come un uragano inferocito, lasciando alle sue spalle solo suppellettili infrante.

Come il mio cuore.

Mi alzo e mi rivesto lentamente.

Poi mi volto a guardare il letto dove ti ho amato con passione infinita.

Stendo rigidamente un braccio e socchiudo gli occhi: dell'alcova del nostro amore ora è rimasto solo un rogo incandescente, alimentato dalla brezza marina e dalla mia rabbia.

Sono rimasto a guardarlo per ore, immobile e silenzioso nell'aria rovente, finché anche l'ultima scintilla si è spenta e tutto il calore è svanito.

Ma non sono riuscito a soffocare il mio amore per te.

Ci ho provato con tutte le mie forze.

Ma non ci sono riuscito.

Ti amo Narcissa.


	3. 3 Il peso delle scelte

**Il peso delle scelte**

Tre giorni che sembravano eterni… ed invece sono svaniti in un soffio.

Ed io sono qui, come tutti gli altri, ad aspettare che la bellissima sposa esca finalmente a farsi ammirare.

Lucius è felice. Veramente felice. Non credo di averlo mai visto così. E' orgoglioso della sua bellissima moglie.

E' un giovane mago, ricco, potente e rispettato.

E marito felice.

Io mi chiedo, ancora una volta, perché sono qui, a fingere d'essere contento per lui, a stirare le mie labbra in un teso sorriso di circostanza.

Finalmente la sposa è arrivata: sei bellissima, oltre ogni mia immaginazione.

Gli occhi mi pizzicano.

Il tuo viso è orgogliosamente felice, mentre dispensi a tutti il tuo bel sorriso pieno di gelida superiorità. Il tuo sguardo vaga leggero per la sala immensa, senza posarsi su niente e nessuno.

Poi i tuoi meravigliosi, trasparenti e luminosi occhi azzurri incontrano l'oscura notte dei miei.

Sembra che una sconosciuta malia ti abbia mutato in statua: il tuo sorriso è svanito d'incanto e le tue dolci labbra sono rimaste bloccate, leggermente dischiuse. Nei tuoi occhi c'è un'espressione strana ed i tuoi capelli d'oro risplendono al sole.

Ora so chi sei: rivedo quella bimba spaurita davanti al Cappello Parlante e, come allora, ti sorrido incoraggiante. E desidero nuovamente, con tutto me stesso, con l'ingenua purezza di un bambino, poter accarezzare i tuoi capelli.

E restarti vicino, per sempre, anche in questa tua terribile scelta.

So che stai leggendo il messaggio d'amore dei miei occhi.

Non te lo potrò mai più dire con le parole.

Ma il mio cuore non cesserà mai di urlarlo silenziosamente.

Ti amo, Narcissa, ti amo!

E rimarrò qui, al tuo fianco. Per sempre.

Lentamente quella statua meravigliosa ritorna alla vita ed io so che è mio il merito.

Com'era stata mia la malia.

La crudele rappresentazione riprende ed io torno ad essere un semplice spettatore. Del resto, so che è questo il ruolo che ora mi aspetta: essere sempre presente e restare a guardare.

Ti amo Narcissa, disperatamente e dolorosamente.

*

Intorno a me solo il buio ed il silenzio.

Il buio del mio futuro, in questa lunga notte che sta per iniziare.

Il silenzio della mia paura.

Ho freddo, nonostante sia estate, e le ginocchia mi fanno male su quest'antica e ruvida pietra. Ma tutto ciò fa parte della cerimonia d'iniziazione. Sto aspettando da quasi tre ore.

Sto per diventare un Mangiamorte.

Un Mangiamorte… un Mangiamorte di Voldemort.

Solo per lei, lo faccio solo per lei. Non c'è altro motivo, se non rincorrere il potere e la ricchezza. Ed il sapere estremo, che solo Voldemort può darmi.

E quando stringerò tutto ciò tra le mani, allora tornerò da lei e sfiderò Lucius, ad armi pari.

Mi sono ripetuto queste parole mille volte, per farmi coraggio, eppure ora vorrei solo fuggire. Mio padre è orgoglioso di me, finalmente, ma io cerco nei ricordi gli occhi tristi di mia madre… e la vedo scrollare mestamente il capo.

Eppure non ho altre possibilità, non riesco a vedere una via alternativa. Voldemort è il mago più potente di tutti i tempi ed in pochi anni controllerà tutto il mondo della magia. Io sarò al suo fianco, ne conquisterò la fiducia e mi renderò indispensabile, con le mie pozioni, con le mie conoscenze, con la mia intelligenza e la mia dedizione.

Per Narcissa, solo per Narcissa.

Se tu l'avessi conosciuta, mamma, ora capiresti la mia decisione.

Devo farlo, devo farlo: è l'unico modo per averla, mamma, l'unico modo. Ed io la voglio, con tutte le mie forze, come non ho mai desiderato null'altro nella vita.

La notte si fa più scura e fredda mentre dei passi lenti risuonano sulla pietra.

E' in piedi davanti a me, avvolto dalle tenebre, la maschera a coprire il suo volto. Tende una mano ed io mi sento tremare. Ma allungo il braccio verso di lui, con decisione. Intuisco la luce dei suoi occhi, forse un sorriso di compiacimento dietro alla maschera, forse una totale indifferenza. Mi afferra l'avambraccio nudo mentre con l'altra mano fa un lieve cenno: all'improvviso una luce rosseggiante rompe le tenebre e mi rendo conto di essere al centro di un anello di piccoli bracieri fiammeggianti, posti a terra ad intervalli regolari. Al loro esterno si allungano le ombre nere dei Mangiamorte che si stringono in cerchio per assistere alla mia marchiatura.

La mano sottile e cerea di Lord Voldemort mi sfiora appena la pelle, poi stende l'indice e lo preme a fondo nella mia carne.

Un dolore lancinante mi assale, stringo i denti e chiudo gli occhi, solo per un istante.

Li riapro e lo vedo togliersi la maschera: un ghigno crudele è sul suo volto, mentre continua a premere con forza l'indice, quasi a voler penetrare l'intero mio essere. Un bruciore intenso si diffonde sul mio braccio, come se il fuoco si fosse incuneato a fondo nella carne. Cerco di resistere al dolore e lo guardo negli occhi, in profondità. Solo un istante e la sua mente ha già invaso la mia e la sta percorrendo come se ne fosse l'incontrastato padrone.

Non riesco a distogliere gli occhi e rimango alla sua mercé: ora lui sa tutto di me. Ora sa perché sono qui: il ghigno sul suo viso si fa ancora più perfido.

Finalmente la sua mente si ritrae ed io guardo il braccio: il fuoco nero che lo divora ha inciso il teschio in profondità nella mia carne ed ora il serpente sta uscendo dalla bocca con un doloroso guizzo. Toglie il dito dal mio braccio ed io boccheggio per il dolore, mentre il serpente di fuoco si muove dentro la carne ed avvolge sinuosamente il teschio.

- Il tuo pugnale.

Le sue parole mi colpiscono come uno schiaffo, mentre sento la lama fredda e tagliente sulla mia guancia. Distolgo l'attenzione dal braccio, che continua a bruciare in modo insopportabile, ed afferro il coltello. Poi un ordine secco squarcia improvviso i miei pensieri:

"Uccidilo!"

Spalanco gli occhi ed annaspo, senza più riuscire a respirare.

Un uomo incappucciato è in ginocchio davanti a me, sostenuto da due Mangiamorte. Trema ed implora pietà con voce flebile. Il mio cuore sembra essersi fermato e l'aria non riesce ad entrarmi nei polmoni.

Poi sento ancora la sua voce devastare i miei pensieri:

"E' questo il potere: l'immenso potere della vita e della morte. la conoscenza del bene e del male. Io ti darò tutto il potere e la conoscenza che tu deciderai di volere. Solo tu potrai mettere limiti alla tua potenza ed al tuo sapere"

Sollevo il capo e guardo il suo impassibile viso.

Dipende tutto da me, solo da me.

Con uno sforzo immane occludo la mente.

Vorrei solo poter fuggire via. Vorrei gridare il mio orrore disperato.

Non è questo che volevo.

Ma ora so che è troppo tardi, per qualsiasi scelta che possa essere ancora degna di un uomo.

Ed io non sono più un uomo: io sono solo un Mangiamorte… un Mangiamorte…

Mangiamorte… Mangiamorte.

Questa parola rimbomba nella mia mente come gli inesorabili rintocchi di una campana che suona a morte.

Non posso fuggire, non posso gridare: posso solo decidere se vivere o morire.

Il potere della vita e della morte è nelle mie mani, il bene ed il male sono dentro di me. Tutto dipende solo da me. La mia vita e la vita di quest'uomo. Solo io posso scegliere. Solo io sono il giudice supremo. Solo io ho il potere, solo io: un potere che distrugge la vita.

Ho emesso la mia sentenza.

La mia anima è ormai irrimediabilmente condannata.

Affondo il pugnale.

Il sangue caldo dell'uomo incappucciato mi schizza in faccia.

L'orrore dilaga dentro di me.

Ho ucciso la mia anima.

Una macabra risata echeggia nelle mie orecchie.

- Severus Piton ora sei mio! Ora sei un mio Mangiamorte!

Non dimenticherò mai queste parole: il gelo e le tenebre penetrano nella mia mente.

Narcissa… Narcissa, tu hai dannato il mio cuore… ed io ho dannato la mia anima!

_Mi sono smaterializzato: poi ho corso disperato nella notte, nella campagna deserta. _

_Stavo cercando di fuggire da me stesso, da quel mostro che ero diventato. _

_Quando mi sono fermato, senza più fiato, senza più forze… ho vomitato, ho vomitato, ho vomitato. _

_Avevo ancora il pugnale stretto tra le dita e le mani sporche di sangue._

_Quella notte ho conosciuto tutto il male che c'era in me ed ho pianto tutte le mie lacrime. Quella notte ho ucciso la mia innocenza ed ho capito il mio tremendo errore. _

_Ma volevo vivere Narcissa, ero solo un ragazzo e volevo vivere la mia vita con te: ho creduto che quello fosse l'unico modo. _

_Ho sbagliato amore mio, ho sbagliato, e Dio solo sa quanto a fondo ho pagato per quella colpa. _

*

Oggi sei ancora più bella del solito.

Mi piace pensare che lo sei perché Lucius resterà lontano ancora per altri due giorni e mi ha chiesto di sostituirlo, come tuo cavaliere, a quell'importante ricevimento. Bellatrix è eccitatissima all'idea del suo primo ballo e continua a starti attorno per farsi spiegare i passi di danza. Tu le sorridi paziente.

Intanto è arrivata anche tua sorella Andromeda, ma è da sola: Lucius si è rifiutato di invitare suo marito, gravemente colpevole d'essere un babbano.

Mi chiedo se le hai raccontato qualcosa di noi: mi guarda in modo molto strano. O forse aveva già capito da sé, osservandoci a scuola, qualche anno fa. Mi sta sorridendo, gentile. Imbarazzato, cerco di ricambiarla. Poi si avvicina e passandomi a fianco rallenta e mi sussurra maliziosa:

- Ora mi occuperò io della pestifera Bellatrix…

Lo stupore felice sul mio viso deve essere molto evidente perché lei si ferma e scoppia in una cristallina risata, che m'imbarazza più che mai. Ma Andromeda non sembra notarlo e, sottovoce, aggiunge:

- Farei qualsiasi cosa per far tornare il sorriso sulle labbra di Narcissa…

Ora siamo finalmente soli ed il tuo viso si rabbuia mentre ti avvicini:

- Perché? – mi chiedi.

M'irrigidisco ed abbasso lo sguardo.

- Perché lo hai fatto? – insisti.

E' stato Lucius a dirtelo, era presente ed ha visto tutto.

Mi chiedo se ti abbia raccontato proprio tutto… ed in cuor mio spero ardentemente di no. Non avrei mai voluto che tu sapessi che mostro sono diventato.

Io non ti avrei mai detto che sono diventato un Mangiamorte.

Resto in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire. Tu appoggi la mano sul mio braccio, là dove sai che si trova il Marchio.

Mi ritraggo di scatto, gli occhi fiammeggianti e sibilo:

- Voldemort mi darà potere, sapere e ricchezza. Finalmente, potrò competere con Lucius, ed allora verrò a reclamare la donna che amo!

Scrolli la testa mentre i tuoi begli occhi si riempiono di lacrime.

- Non era questo che volevo Severus, non era questo…

Sono disarmato davanti al tuo pianto.

Vorrei poterti stringere a me. Ma solo sfioro le tue guance, asciugandoti le lacrime.

- Non c'è mai stata alcuna competizione realmente possibile tra voi. Tu avevi già perso in partenza, senza saperlo.

Ti guardo e non capisco.

- Sono sempre stata prigioniera, Severus. Prigioniera della mia mancanza di coraggio. Ed una volta di più sono ora prigioniera di me stessa e della vita che ho scelto.

Io continuo a non capire.

- Ma nessun confronto è possibile tra te e Lucius: non lo capisci? Il Fuoco e il Ghiaccio, l'Amore e l'Odio, la Luce e le Tenebre! Sono io che non ho avuto il coraggio, solo io. E tu ne hai pagato il prezzo.

Stai ancora piangendo ed io fatico a comprendere le tue parole che escono spezzate tra i singhiozzi. Ti prendo fra le braccia e premi il viso sul mio petto. Sento il tuo cuore battere forte… e ti stringo a me, in silenzio.

- Non volevo Severus… non volevo… perdonami… - mormori tra i singulti soffocati.

Darei qualsiasi cosa purché tu smetta di piangere.

Darei qualsiasi cosa per capirti.

Sei rimasta a lungo tra le mie braccia rispettose, finché il tuo pianto si è calmato.

Poi hai sistemato il trucco che si era sciolto e mi hai sorriso, come una bambina.

Com'è difficile controllarmi, Narcissa. Ed oggi resisterti è ancora più difficile del solito. Guardo il tuo bellissimo viso, che si è fatto così serio ed adulto da quando ti sei sposata, ammiro il tuo corpo fasciato da quell'elegante e prezioso abito, azzurro e luminoso come i tuoi occhi. Mi mancano tanto i tuoi lunghi capelli d'oro!

- Perché li tieni sempre intrecciati e così strettamente avvolti in quella crocchia? – chiedo con l'innocenza del bambino di un tempo lontano.

Il tuo sguardo è profondo ed intenso, però arrossisci mentre rispondi:

- Lucius non vuole che li tenga sciolti: afferma che una Signora non deve mai farlo in pubblico.

Ora sono io che arrossisco.

Però allungo una mano verso i tuoi capelli e strofino piano tra loro le punta delle dita: una soffice cascata dorata scende sulle tue spalle ed io vi affondo la mano, mentre chiudo gli occhi e sussurro:

- Solo una piccola carezza… innocente.

Vorrei poter fermare per sempre il tempo.

Riapro gli occhi e ritraggo la mano: non avrei dovuto farlo.

Rimetto tutto a posto, sospirando, mentre ora il desiderio di baciare le tue labbra meravigliose si è fatto… doloroso.

- _Orchideous!_

Ti sorrido e sistemo con delicatezza i fragili fiori di pesco tra i tuoi capelli.

Un rumore discreto, appena oltre la porta, ci avverte che le tue sorelle stanno tornando. Nascondo le mani dietro la schiena.

Bellatrix entra correndo e torna a guardare gli abiti da ballo stesi sul letto.

Andromeda si accomoda sul divano e scruta con attenzione il tuo viso. C'è ancora traccia di lacrime e lei lo ha capito subito. Ma tu le sorridi, felice, mentre accarezzi piano i fiori tra i tuoi capelli.

- E' la prima volta che ti vedo sorridere così, Narcissa… dal giorno del tuo matrimonio.

Arrossisci mentre lei annuisce dolcemente e mi sorride. Infine, rivolta a me, sussurra piano:

- Grazie…

Sono certo che Andromeda conosce il linguaggio dei fiori ed il suo sguardo torna a posarsi sorridente sulla dichiarazione d'amore eterno che spicca tra i tuoi capelli dorati.

Poi i suoi occhi notano anche il tulipano giallo che stringo convulsamente tra le mani, dietro la schiena: mi sento inerme davanti a lei, vestito solo del mio impossibile e disperato amore per te.

Il sorriso si spegne lentamente sulle labbra di tua sorella.

*

La cena è stata perfetta e sontuosa come sempre e tu sei ogni volta un'ineguagliabile padrona di casa. Ma il tuo viso è sempre più triste e stanco. Non hai nemmeno finto di ridere alle indelicate battute di Lucius e questo lo ha innervosito. Anche se non è certo questo il motivo della sua scortesia nei tuoi confronti.

Sta raccontando le sue piacevoli giornate a Parigi, delle sue allettanti notti mi ha già diffusamente raccontato in privato, nel pomeriggio. Sai perfettamente che tuo marito ti tradisce, mille indizi te lo rivelano ad ogni istante.

Vedo della sofferenza nei tuoi occhi e temo che non si tratti solo d'orgoglio ferito. Cos'è rimasto del vostro matrimonio dopo poco più di un anno?

Non hai quasi aperto bocca per tutta quest'interminabile cena ed ora ti scusi con lui chiedendogli il permesso di ritirarti in anticipo. La tua piccola mano che sostiene la fronte racconta che soffri di mal di testa. Lucius si alza e ti afferra bruscamente per la vita: ha esagerato con il vino per tutta la serata ed ora ti attira a lui, fino a violare la tua bocca.

Non posso far altro che restare a guardare, mentre stringo convulsamente i pugni sotto la tavola ed il mio cuore urla disperato.

Restare fermo al mio posto è frutto di uno sforzo immane.

Tu non opponi resistenza, ma la tua completa freddezza lo fa presto desistere.

Per tutta la sera sei sfuggita al mio sguardo, ma c'erano fiori di pesco tra i tuoi capelli elegantemente acconciati in elaborati intrecci. Ora mi guardi appena, prima di lasciare la grande sala, con un'infinita tristezza nei tuoi begli occhi colmi di lacrime.

Torno a guardare Lucius: sul suo volto sono evidenti la delusione e la rabbia per non averti mai sentito veramente sua, per non aver mai trovato amore e calore in te. Quando lo ho rimproverato perché ti tradisce si è arrabbiato e mi ha confessato, urlando, la sua totale insoddisfazione nel fare l'amore con te: un insensibile pezzo di ghiaccio.

Non sono riuscito a sostenere il suo sguardo e gli ho voltato le spalle: nella mia mente c'era solo il meraviglioso ricordo dell'indomabile fuoco che mi avevi donato in quell'unica notte d'amore fra noi!

Lucius versa ancora del liquore nel mio bicchiere, fino a farlo traboccare, e svuota il suo per l'ennesima volta, prima di crollare addormentato con la testa sulla tavola. A lui penseranno gli elfi domestici.

Esco nella notte tiepida, a snebbiarmi la mente, e dopo pochi minuti mi ritrovo a passeggiare sotto le tue finestre. La luce è ancora accesa e per un istante un folle pensiero attraversa la mia mente. Mi sembra di intravedere la tua ombra dietro le tende.

La mia Narcissa, bella ed altera, piena di fuoco… che non posso avere.

E' solo una piccola consolazione sapere che Lucius non ha mai conosciuto la tua passione, mentre mi sembra di impazzire ogni volta che le sue mani ti toccano e la sua bocca invade la tua.

Ma manterrò la mia promessa e rispetterò la tua scelta. Nonostante la terribile sofferenza che tutto ciò significa per me.

Mi obbligo ad allontanarmi dalle tue finestre: io pagherò le mie colpe per essere diventato Mangiamorte mentre tu stai già pagando per la scelta di questo matrimonio "conveniente".

*

Questa guerra assurda che Voldemort ha scatenato per i suoi folli ideali mi appare sempre più senza senso. La spirale dell'odio e della crudeltà sembra ormai inarrestabile e gli Auror sembrano gareggiare con i Mangiamorte nel compiere azioni ogni giorno più efferate e disumane. In certi momenti ringrazio infinitamente la mia capacità di occludere la mente all'Oscuro Signore, altrimenti la mia vita non varrebbe ormai neppure uno zellino bucato. Me ne sto rintanato negli umidi sotterranei di questa fortezza a distillare pozioni ed a studiare sugli antichi testi di Magia Nera, fingendo che aiutare Voldemort in questo modo sia meno colpevole che macchiare direttamente di sangue le mie mani.

Ma so benissimo che non è così.

Oggi, però, il mio sofisticato siero della verità mi ha fornito una notizia molto importante: gli Auror hanno teso una subdola trappola ed i Mangiamorte che si recheranno a Valmont è come se fossero già morti. All'improvviso sussulto: Bellatrix sarà tra loro, me lo ha detto Lucius ieri sera! Spero d'essere ancora in tempo: velocemente scrivo un messaggio e glielo invio tramite il mio gufo. Lui saprà cosa fare. Vado quindi ad avvertire l'Oscuro Signore della mia scoperta.

Sono passate alcune ore e la risposta di Lucius non è ancora arrivata. Decido di andare al suo maniero: sono più di tre mesi che non vedo Narcissa, da quando questa maledetta guerra ha avuto un'imprevista impennata di crudeltà.

Lucius e Narcissa non ci sono e questo mi preoccupa molto. Dobby piagnucola ed è così agitato che faccio fatica a capire quello che mi dice. All'improvviso un lampo di comprensione lacera la mia mente:

- E' stata la Signora Narcissa a leggere il messaggio del mio gufo perché il Signor Malfoy non era in casa?

- Sì Signor Piton, signore. Giovane Signora ha riconosciuto gufo personale del Signore.

Mi sento morire.

- Bella Signora molto preoccupata, lei piangeva, Signore. Poi uscita di corsa, sempre con lacrime. - la voce stridula e acuta di Dobby mi perfora il cervello.

Mi precipito fuori del castello: Narcissa è uscita da pochissimo quindi posso ancora, concentrandomi al massimo, rilevare le tracce della sua presenza magica e seguirla. Se lei è in pericolo è esclusivamente per colpa mia.

Sono disperato e mi rendo conto che in questi ultimi due anni ho solo irragionevolmente mentito a me stesso: amo Narcissa più della mia stessa vita e non voglio più vivere senza di lei.

Non m'importa, non m'importa più nulla delle sue scelte, delle mie scelte, delle mie stupide promesse! Ora andrò a prendere la donna che amo e la porterò via, lontano da qui, dove nessuno potrà mai più trovarci, dove finalmente potremo vivere insieme il nostro amore! Tutti ci crederanno morti… e per noi comincerà la vita!

Mentre sto individuando le deboli tracce della presenza di Narcissa, Lucius si materializza davanti a me. Mi guarda come se fossi un demone improvvisamente emerso dalle profondità dell'inferno: se solo avesse tardato ancora qualche minuto! Ora devo riferirgli tutto, non posso fare altro.

Mi ascolta in silenzio, poi mi guarda freddamente: ha l'aria preoccupata ed è molto concentrato. Alla fine afferma con gelida decisione:

- Non posso venire. Tra un'ora devo essere ad un importante ricevimento al Ministero. Non posso assolutamente mancare, per nessun motivo.

Non riesco a credere alle mie orecchie e gli grido:

- Ma tua moglie è in pericolo Lucius!

- Appunto! Quindi non perdere tempo e va… tu solo. Dovevano incontrarsi alla fattoria dei Tiger. Ti manderò subito dei rinforzi. – la sua voce è perfettamente controllata, eppure anche fortemente stizzita – Narcissa è stata una stupida ad andare là, nelle sue condizioni poi…

Lo guardo stupito:

- Quali condizioni?

- Narcissa porta in sé il _mio _erede! – C'è un enorme orgoglio nella sua voce - E' solo per questo che _devi _riportarmela indietro sana e salva. Vai ora!

Mi sono smaterializzato all'istante.

Mi sento morire: lei aspetta un figlio… lei aspetta un figlio… un figlio di Lucius! Un figlio!

Non riesco più nemmeno a pensare: la mia folle decisione di pochi minuti fa è stata spietatamente travolta dal figlio che Narcissa porta in grembo!

Come sono disperatamente amare le mie lacrime, com'è crudelmente cocente la mia disillusione, quanto poco è durato il mio folle e dolce proposito di fuga!

Stringo forsennatamente i pugni, voglio farmi male, non voglio pensare… non voglio vivere!

Perché… perché… perchèèèèèèèè???

Il mio urlo squarcia dolorosamente la quiete della notte.

Ma devo andare, devo andare: la sua vita ora è in pericolo.

Ed anche quella del figlio di Lucius.

Ormai è tutto finito ed il mio tempestivo arrivo ha potuto evitare una carneficina. Sono rimasto solo con Narcissa, assicurando che ci penserò io a riportarla a casa. Lei è molto spaventata, ora che ha capito quale pericolo ha realmente corso, e si è rifugiata tra le mie braccia.

Vorrei stringerla forte a me, vorrei dimenticare le parole di Lucius, vorrei avere il coraggio di portarla ugualmente via con me.

Non so come chiederglielo, ma so che non ci crederò finché non sarà lei stessa a dirmelo, guardandomi negli occhi ed uccidendo definitivamente ogni mia piccola, flebile, residua speranza. Lascio scivolare lentamente la mano sul suo ventre, sfiorandoglielo appena, mentre con l'altra mano le sollevo il mento e la fisso in profondità in quei suoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri, sempre pieni di luce, anche in questi disperati frangenti. Trattengo a fatica le lacrime mentre la guardo con infinito amore. Le parole non vogliono uscire, ma non servono, lei ha già capito.

- Te lo ha detto Lucius? – mormora appena.

Annuisco piano, mentre la prima lacrima scivola lenta dai miei occhi: non sono riuscito a trattenerla.

- Mi dispiace: avrei voluto dirtelo io… mi dispiace Severus.

In pochi istanti le lacrime mi hanno offuscato la vista.

Non posso più portarti via con me, amore mio.

Dentro di me c'è solo una devastante desolazione: non c'è più nessuna speranza per il mio futuro, insieme a te. La nascita di tuo figlio ucciderà senza alcuna pietà il mio sogno: una nuova, piccola vita, che distruggerà definitivamente la mia.

Ora è veramente tutto finito: un figlio, un figlio suo, un legame che va oltre qualsiasi amore. Devo riportarti da lui: non posso fare altro… non posso.

E' stato tutto inutile, maledettamente inutile! Vendere la mia anima a Voldemort, macchiare di sangue le mie mani, rovinare per sempre la mia vita.

Ho orrore di ciò che ho fatto per te, ho vergogna di ciò che sono diventato.

Ed in tutto questo, ti ho perso, definitivamente. Per sempre, senza più alcuna speranza… per sempre.

Anche tu stai piangendo, silenziosamente.

Mi chino sul tuo bellissimo volto e poso per l'ultima volta le mie labbra sulle tue, così dolci, così morbide e calde.

Un lungo, interminabile, dolce ed appassionato bacio d'addio, mentre le mie lacrime si confondono con le tue.

Mentre muore la mia speranza, mentre svanisce il mio futuro, mentre il dolore trafigge il mio cuore e la tristezza inchioda la mia anima.

Addio Narcissa, amore mio! Addio per sempre!

Il ricevimento è finito e Lucius è finalmente tornato al suo maniero. Ti ho tenuto tra le braccia per oltre due ore, seduto immobile e silenzioso su questo divano, mentre aspettavo il padre di tuo figlio.

Mentre le mie lacrime ti bagnavano i capelli ed accarezzavo piano la tua mano.

Mentre la disperazione pervadeva, lentamente, ogni singola cellula del mio corpo e della mia mente ed io ascoltavo il battito lento del tuo cuore contro il mio. Mentre i miei insensati ricordi andavano a quella notte, quell'unica notte in cui ti ho potuto amare.

Mentre pensavo al mio cupo futuro, mentre trasformavo una squallida realtà nel meraviglioso sogno della mia vita.

Mi alzo lentamente, ti prendo per mano e ti consegno a Lucius.

- Ecco la madre di tuo figlio. – sussurro a fatica.

Ecco l'unica meravigliosa donna che io abbia mai amato, la ho salvata solo per perderla nuovamente, per sempre, e riportarla a te.

Che non la ami.

Che follia, che follia, quale insensata follia!

Un maledetto sorriso orgoglioso illumina il volto di Lucius mentre ti solleva tra le braccia:

- Grazie. Mi ricorderò di questo, Severus, non temere. –

Faccio un rigido cenno d'assenso.

E' buio nella sala, solo poche candele rischiarano le tenebre: mi chino su di te e sfioro appena la tua fronte. Solo i tuoi occhi vedono i miei, solo il tuo cuore ascolta il mio, solo il tuo dolore comprende il mio.

Ti amo Narcissa, ti amerò per sempre.

_Quando mi sono nuovamente materializzato ero nella Foresta Proibita e le alte torri del castello di Hogwarts erano illuminate dalla luna. La luce filtrava ancora dalla finestra di Albus Silente._

_Per te ho venduto l'anima a Voldemort e per te lo ho abbandonato. _

_Ho fortemente desiderato di morire quella notte, Narcissa. Ma non lo ho fatto: avevo un terribile debito da pagare, dovevo vivere per espiare le mie colpe. E per restarti vicino: a te ed a tuo figlio, come se lui fosse il mio._

_Ti ho sempre amato, Narcissa, ed ho continuato ad amarti anche quando non avevo più alcuna speranza, anche quando sei diventata soltanto un sogno: un sogno meraviglioso custodito nel profondo del mio cuore, l'unica cosa che, in tutti questi lunghi e tetri anni, mi ha dato la forza per vivere._


	4. 4 Il Professore di Pozioni

**Il Professore di Pozioni**

Quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto, quest'estate!

Ormai è quasi Natale e presto tuo figlio nascerà. Sei bella come sempre, anche se hai l'aria stanca e ti muovi lentamente a causa della gravidanza avanzata. Mi guardi con aria interrogativa, forse chiedendoti per quale motivo ti ho lasciato sola per tanto tempo.

Non puoi neppure immaginare quanto la mia vita è cambiata.

Tu sai solo che ora insegno a Hogwarts, certo non puoi sapere che ho lasciato Voldemort e che ora lo spio per conto di Silente. La mia vita avanza pericolosamente su un filo sottile, sospeso su un baratro, e questo mi permette di non pensare continuamente a te.

Sto giocando d'azzardo, facendo credere a Voldemort che spio Silente per lui. Non posso permettermi neppure il più piccolo errore, un'indecisione sarebbe fatale, ogni mio pensiero deve essere perfettamente sotto controllo quando sono davanti a lui, la mia mente deve essere un libro di cui l'Oscuro Signore può leggere solo le pagine che intendo mostrargli.

- Ecco il nostro giovane ma già stimato ed apprezzato Professore di Pozioni! – mi annuncia Lucius agli altri ospiti.

Abbozzo un sorriso di circostanza, mentre mi stacco a fatica dai tuoi occhi.

- Un vero peccato che la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure non fosse disponibile, Severus! – aggiunge ancora il mio ospite, con la sua strascicata voce beffarda. – Se solo Silente potesse immaginare come sei preparato sull'argomento!

I diversi Mangiamorte presenti non si curano neppure di reprimere le risate di scherno: ormai Voldemort è diventato così potente che perfino il temuto nome di Silente, ora, non fa quasi più paura.

Anche se nessuno sa quanto ci tenessi veramente, a quella cattedra!

Ma è proprio perché Silente conosce bene la mia preparazione in quel campo che me la ha negata. Teme forse che potrei tradirmi mostrando le mie conoscenze, o forse che potrei nuovamente essere attratto dal lato oscuro della magia. O, forse, aveva semplicemente bisogno di un buon Professore di Pozioni.

Ad ogni modo, l'anno prossimo presenterò nuovamente domanda per la cattedra di Difesa.

Lucius ti ha posto al centro dell'attenzione dei presenti e, per tutta la sera, non sono neppure riuscito ad avvicinarmi un momento a te, da solo. Ma non ti ho mai lasciato con gli occhi. Quanto mi sei mancata!

Lucius tocca di nuovo, orgogliosamente, il tuo pancione. Ma non è una dolce carezza, come vorrei fare io, è il gesto di colui che si sente già padrone della vita che porti in te.

Mi sento soffocare qui dentro, vorrei essere da solo nel mio freddo sotterraneo, in silenzio… a desiderarti.

Vorrei che quel figlio fosse il mio.

All'improvviso realizzo una cosa: per tutta la sera Lucius ha esibito la tua gravidanza ed amiche, cugine e zie hanno accarezzato il tuo ventre prominente.

Ma tu non lo hai mai fatto.

Sono assolutamente sicuro di non averti mai visto compiere quel gesto protettivo che ogni madre continuamente ripete, con amore e tenera dolcezza. Né le tue mani, né i tuoi occhi, hanno mai accarezzato tuo figlio. Mai!

Come se tu non lo volessi, come se tu non lo amassi.

Cerco i tuoi occhi ancora una volta e, finalmente, incontro il tuo sguardo: un'infinita tristezza vela quella dolce luce azzurra ed una cupa rassegnazione ha spento il tuo fresco sorriso.

Il mio cuore trema, straziato dalla tua evidente infelicità, lacerato dalla totale impotenza a fare la benché minima cosa per alleviarla.

Le parole di Lucius mi strappano dai tuoi occhi e dai miei pensieri. Devo assolutamente riuscire a sorridere e a ringraziarlo. Mi ha appena onorato con la richiesta di diventare il padrino di tuo figlio.

E tu sai, Narcissa, che io accetterò.

*

Venire a trovarti, ora che Draco è nato, è sempre più penoso.

Sei molto dimagrita ed il tuo viso è sempre più stanco e teso: è evidente che non dormi abbastanza. Ma non è solo questo il problema. Tu non ami tuo figlio, non lo prendi mai in braccio, non lo accarezzi e non lo coccoli, non gli parli mai come una madre dovrebbe fare. Lo hai affidato ad una balia e non ti curi di lui. Non riesco a capirti. E' il tuo bambino, Narcissa, il tuo bambino!

Fai un cenno scortese alla balia, per allontanare il piccolo Draco. Ma questa volta intervengo e tendo le mani verso il bimbo. La donna mi guarda preoccupata e stupita, poi si rivolge a te per sapere cosa fare. Ma tu scrolli le spalle, indifferente. Delicatamente prendo il piccolo dalle protettive braccia della balia e mi accomodo sul divano, mettendolo a cavalcioni su una gamba.

Ormai ha quasi otto mesi ed è un bellissimo bambino, dolce e sorridente. Ora che quella ridicola peluria sulla testa gli è un po' cresciuta, si riconosce il chiarissimo colore dei capelli di Lucius. Lo stesso è per la forma del viso e degli occhi: sembra proprio il ritratto di suo padre. Se non fosse per l'azzurro intenso dei suoi occhi, come il tuo Narcissa, un cielo profondo ed infinito in cui mi perdo ogni volta che ti guardo.

Ora Draco allunga la manina ed afferra i miei capelli: come li tira forte!

Gli sorrido e lo lascio fare, mentre alzo lo sguardo su di te: stai guardando fuori della finestra e mi sembri immensamente lontana.

Torno ad occuparmi del bimbo, mentre la balia mi guarda sconcertata: certo dobbiamo fare un bel contrasto, io così tenebroso, tutto vestito di nero, e quella ciocca di lunghi capelli neri tra le mani di questo bimbo così biondo e delicato!

Draco sembra proprio trovarsi a suo agio ed ora allunga l'altra manina verso la schiera di bottoni della mia lunga giacca, però non intende mollare i capelli. Lo avvicino di più a me e sento il tepore del suo corpo. Non riesco a trattenere una carezza: la sua pelle è così morbida e liscia sotto le mie dita che la sfiorano leggere.

Il fruscio del tuo abito mi annuncia che ti stai avvicinando: alzo gli occhi e vedo il tuo volto serio che mi osserva, quasi come se mi vedessi per la prima volta con tuo figlio in braccio.

Draco ora mi sta tirando con insistenza i capelli e ottiene nuovamente la mia attenzione: fingo di sgridarlo e lui si blocca per un istante.

Poi mi regala, totalmente inaspettato, un sorriso meraviglioso.

E' il tuo sorriso Narcissa, non lo ho dimenticato, anche se sono quasi quattro anni, ormai, che tu non sorridi più.

Sento che le lacrime assalgono improvvise i miei occhi, mi mordo le labbra e abbraccio Draco, stringendolo delicatamente a me, con amore.

Come vorrei che fosse nostro figlio!

Ma anche se è solo figlio tuo, Narcissa, io lo amo proprio per questo.

All'improvviso mi rendo conto che sei di fianco a me e vedo le lacrime brillare anche nei tuoi occhi: stai tendendo le mani tremanti verso tuo figlio!

Ti guardo a bocca aperta e ci metto un po' a capire, poi ti sorrido e ti passo il bambino. Quasi non sai come prenderlo, ma poi lo stringi forte al seno, e piangi, piangi appoggiandoti a me. Ti sostengo, in un delicato abbraccio, appena accennato, mentre Draco si mette a strillare, disturbato dai pizzi del tuo abito.

L'espressione della balia è di completo stupore, si avvicina d'alcuni passi, poi si ferma all'improvviso. Ho spostato il pizzo che sul tuo seno disturbava il bimbo ed ora lui è tornato a sorridere… ed anche tu sorridi, tra le lacrime, lo stesso splendido sorriso.

Ti amo Narcissa… ed amo tuo figlio.

*

E' bello vederti giocare con Draco e sorridergli felice. Il tuo amore per lui, nell'ultimo anno, è cresciuto ogni giorno di più e sembra che null'altro t'importi nella vita.

Anche Lucius sembra molto compenetrato nel suo ruolo di padre e, apparentemente, non mostra più alcun interesse per te.

Così, finalmente, non sono più costretto ad assistere a quelle sue irrispettose attenzioni nei tuoi riguardi, quando ti cingeva all'improvviso la vita e ti stringeva a lui, rubandoti un bacio non desiderato. O quando ti guardava con quella lascivia negli occhi e passava la mano sul tuo corpo, non in una languida carezza, come tanto avrei voluto fare io, ma in un gesto di possesso, come se lui fosse padrone della tua vita. Poi ti trascinava bruscamente via, abbandonando di colpo gli amici, per condurti nelle vostre stanze.

Mi rifugiavo in un angolo, al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti che non avrei avuto la forza di affrontare. Mi sembrava di impazzire, pensando alle sue mani che stavano accarezzando la tua pelle delicata, che toccavano i tuoi meravigliosi capelli, immaginando le sue labbra che forzavano la tua bocca ed il suo corpo che ti violava inesorabilmente.

Mi ritrovavo sudato, con i palmi delle mani lacerati dalle unghie ed il viso bagnato di lacrime. Ogni volta la sofferenza era più profonda di quella precedente.

Poi lui tornava dopo un po', tronfio e soddisfatto, e riprendeva, come se nulla fosse stato, l'insignificante attività che aveva interrotto.

Tu, invece, non tornavi più.

Ed io lottavo sempre più strenuamente col folle pensiero di uccidere Lucius, tormentato, allo stesso tempo, dall'ancor più insensato desiderio di correre da te.

Ora, almeno la mia tortura è terminata.

Ma temo che non sia lo stesso per te. Temo che lui ancora cerchi il tuo candido corpo nell'oscurità della notte…

In questi ultimi mesi la mia vita è stata ancora una volta sconvolta, da quella notte in cui Voldemort ha ucciso i Potter e il loro figlio è incredibilmente riuscito a sopravvivere causando la disfatta del Signore Oscuro. Silente, però, non crede alla sua definitiva sconfitta, e siamo rimasti vigili per individuare qualsiasi indizio del suo ritorno.

Anche se, per ora, sembra veramente scomparso dalla faccia della terra!

Vista la mia ancor indubbia utilità, Silente è riuscito ad allontanarmi definitivamente da Azkaban, garantendo personalmente per me, quando il mio nome è risultato nella lista dei Mangiamorte.

Ma, anche per questo secondo anno, si è rifiutato di assegnarmi la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. I

o, però, non demordo ed ho già ripresentato, per la terza volta, la mia candidatura. Prima o poi la otterrò: in fin dei conti non ho ancora 23 anni!

La scomparsa di Voldemort ha messo fortemente in crisi Lucius, che è sempre più impegnato e rimane lontano a lungo dal suo maniero. Invece io, passati i primi tremendi mesi da quel fatidico 31 ottobre, dopo gli agghiaccianti giorni del processo ed i primi convulsi contatti con gli altri Mangiamorte, finalmente posso ora liberamente disporre del mio tempo, complice anche l'arrivo delle vacanze estive.

Hai approfittato delle continue assenze di Lucius per invitare al castello tua sorella Andromeda e sua figlia, quella piccola e curiosa metamorfomaga che, a soli otto anni, è così brava a controllare i suoi poteri e fa tanto divertire il piccolo Draco.

Noi abbiamo finalmente tempo per stare insieme a lungo e parlare, parlare come facevamo a scuola, ridere e scherzare di nuovo insieme.

Anche se, ogni volta che sfioro casualmente la tua mano, è come se fossi folgorato da un fulmine e torno a perdermi nei tuoi occhi e nel tuo sorriso. Non dimenticherò mai questi giorni meravigliosi che Andromeda ci ha regalato.

Ora che sta per tornare a casa sua, mi sembra doveroso ringraziarla. Il suo sorriso è caldo e sincero mentre mi abbraccia e sussurra:

- Ho notato, Severus, che ogni giorno le hai messo fiori di pesco tra i capelli.

So perfettamente che lei conosce il significato di quel mio gesto, così abbasso gli occhi, tormentandomi le labbra con i denti.

- Dovresti dirle tutto l'amore che c'è in quel fiore: lei non ne conosce il reale significato.

- Lo so. E' solo per questo che glielo posso donare. – mormoro piano, sempre guardando a terra.

- Ma tu non rivelarglielo, te ne prego. O m'impedirai di farlo ancora. – Ora la sto fissando in quei suoi intensi occhi verdi. - Lei non deve saperlo. Devo tener fede alla promessa che le feci il giorno del suo matrimonio.

Sospiro ed abbasso di nuovo lo sguardo, al tulipano giallo che è comparso tra le mie mani.

Andromeda scrolla lievemente il capo, poi allunga la mano e mi accarezza gentilmente la guancia:

- Severus, ma sei proprio sicuro che lei voglia che tu mantenga quella promessa?

Rialzo gli occhi, profondamente colpito dalle sue parole.

Sto per chiederle cosa intende realmente dire, quando Ninfadora mi strattona per i pantaloni e comincia a contorcere il suo buffo faccino. Arrivano anche Draco e Narcissa: non mi resta che salutare Andromeda.

Ora che Draco è rimasto solo, senza l'interessante cuginetta, è diventato irrequieto e dimostra un particolare talento per cacciarsi nei guai. Si è liberato dal tuo abbraccio e si diverte a sporgersi, in bilico, dallo schienale del divano. Poi sembra perdere l'equilibrio ed ondeggia. In un istante sono in ginocchio sotto di lui, mentre tu ti sporgi da sopra per afferrarlo. Ma il diavoletto si ritrae all'ultimo momento e scappa via.

Ed a perdere l'equilibrio sei tu.

Improvviso, il tuo profumo mi avvolge e mi sconvolge.

Sollevo appena il viso e sento il tuo respiro tiepido sulle mie labbra, mentre mi perdo nell'azzurro infinito dei tuoi occhi.

Un istante interminabile, un desiderio travolgente, il cuore mi martella in petto, mentre il dubbio insinuatomi dalle parole di Andromeda esplode nella mia mente. Mi alzo lentamente, afferrandoti per le spalle e sospingendoti con delicatezza all'indietro. Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo dai tuoi occhi, non riesco a frapporre spazio tra le nostre labbra, così vicine da sfiorarsi… quasi. Respiro il tuo alito profumato e ne sento il tepore. Le mie mani scivolano, tremanti, sulle tue spalle nude e sento le mia dita bruciare.

- Mamma!

Mi ritraggo di colpo e lascio le tue spalle: Draco è di nuovo in piedi sul divano, mentre tu sei crollata di schianto, sedendoti accanto a lui.

_Con quale intensità ti ho desiderato in quel breve istante, Narcissa! _

_Al punto da perdere completamente il controllo di me e infrangere, quasi, la mia promessa. _

_O forse era proprio quello che tu volevi? _

_Avresti risposto, quel giorno, all'appassionato bacio che bruciava sulle mie labbra? Avresti veramente permesso che le mie braccia ti stringessero, abbandonando il tuo corpo contro il mio? _

_Sono quattordici anni che queste domande mi tormentano, che il dubbio di non aver saputo cogliere quell'attimo incantato mi assilla. _

_Io nei tuoi occhi leggevo il desiderio, ma anche la paura. _

_Come potevo farlo amore mio, come potevo fare qualcosa che t'incuteva anche paura?! _

*

Il tempo passa, inesorabile.

Sono lenti i giorni, sembrano non trascorrere mai nella fredda solitudine del mio laboratorio, poi mi volto indietro: gli anni sono volati via e stringo solo un impalpabile vuoto tra le mie mani.

Solo una cosa non muta mai: il mio amore per te, il mio desiderio, il mio impossibile sogno.

Sembra ieri che il Cappello Parlante mi fu calato sul capo e sento ancora riecheggiare le sue parole.

- Serpeverde!

Ma ora è tuo figlio che partecipa alla cerimonia di Smistamento, è lui che il Cappello Parlante mi affida in questo momento.

Come hai appena fatto tu, qualche giorno fa.

Ho visto bene la sofferenza nei tuoi occhi, ma anche il timore di perdere tuo figlio, ora che non puoi più averlo sempre con te. Sai bene quali pressioni già Lucius esercita su di lui, e che sempre più eserciterà man mano che cresce.

Eppure dovresti vedere l'orgoglio che brilla nei suoi occhi per essere stato assegnato a Serpeverde.

Me lo hai affidato pregandomi di proteggerlo, di stargli vicino, di impedirgli di giungere un giorno a compiere la scelta sbagliata che un tempo fu mia e che, tuttora, è di suo padre.

-Ti prego Severus, ti prego, sii un padre per lui!

Ho un terribile nodo alla gola e mi è impossibile deglutire.

Mi mordo appena le labbra e mi chiedo se comprendi fino in fondo la sofferenza che le tue parole scatenano in me.

Forse sì.

I tuoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime… ed io ti accolgo nel mio rispettoso abbraccio.

Lucius ha sentito solo le tue ultime parole ed io colgo il suo sguardo gelido su di noi, il suo disprezzo per la tua debolezza di madre. Ti stringo un poco di più a me, cullandoti dolcemente, mentre sussurro piano, affinché Lucius non possa sentire, non possa neppure lontanamente immaginare:

- Sai bene quanto vorrei esserlo veramente… e lo sarò, te lo giuro!

I tuoi singhiozzi si fanno lievi e sento che ti abbandoni del tutto fra le mie braccia.

Così continuo a cullarti sotto lo sguardo sempre più irritato di Lucius.

*

So che ci sei tu, dietro le mie spalle.

Il tuo profumo, come sempre, è giunto in anticipo ad annunciarti. Ormai so riconoscere anche il suono lieve dei tuoi passi ed il fruscio dell'elegante vestito.

E' il giorno del colloquio trimestrale con il Professore di Pozioni e tu hai diritto ad un appuntamento speciale. Sono quattro anni, ormai, che questa scena si ripete sempre uguale. Ed io vivo, trimestre per trimestre, nell'attesa di questo pomeriggio meraviglioso.

Mi giro lentamente, già immaginando il tuo volto sorridente, quel sorriso che ogni giorno vedo in Draco.

Sognando di perdermi nell'azzurro luminoso dei tuoi occhi, lo stesso che brilla nello sguardo di tuo figlio.

Sei davanti a me, bella come sempre, desiderabile come non mai!

Sfioro appena la tua mano con le labbra e come sempre le sento bruciare. Ti faccio accomodare sul divano e ti offro il the che ho preparato mentre ti aspettavo.

Parliamo di Draco e del suo profitto nel mio corso di Pozioni.

Perché, evidentemente, Silente ha deciso di negarmi ancora una volta la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure!

Anche se io, ancora, non mi sono rassegnato.

Ma soprattutto parliamo di lui che cresce, ogni giorno di più, nell'ombra pericolosa di suo padre. Sappiamo entrambi a quali terribili pressioni è sottoposto ed occorre agire con un delicato equilibrio di parole e di esempi. La mia posizione si fa sempre più difficile, soprattutto ora che avverto di nuovo il marchio bruciare sulla mia pelle ed è evidente che Voldemort sta tornando. Anche tu lo sai, tramite Lucius, è questa consapevolezza che oggi ti rende così pallida e tesa. Le tue mani tremano, mentre cerchi invano di portare alle labbra la tazza:

- Ho paura Severus, ho tanta paura che tutto possa ricominciare. Cosa ne sarà del mio bambino?

Mi guardi trattenendo a stento le lacrime:

- Cosa ne sarà di te? – sussurri piano.

Ti sorrido incoraggiante e stringo le tue mani fra le mie:

- Andrà tutto bene, vedrai Narcissa.

I tuoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri sono colmi di paura. Con la mano sfiori il mio avambraccio, là dove sai che c'è quel marchio maledetto, ed io non riesco a controllare un involontario sussulto.

- E' solo per colpa mia… - mormori, mentre una lacrima scende lenta sulla tua guancia.

Ti sorrido teneramente e mi avvicino al tuo viso: vorrei asciugare con le labbra ogni tua lacrima.

TI ho visto più volte piangere che sorridere, mio dolce amore.

Invece sfioro appena la tua pelle, e le mie dita bruciano, come sempre:

- No, Narcissa. E' stata una mia scelta. Solo mia. Io solo ho sbagliato. Tu non hai alcuna colpa.

Poi non resisto e ti stringo forte a me, affondando il viso nei tuoi capelli, respirando il profumo intenso della tua pelle.

E ti desidero… ti desidero, irrimediabilmente e disperatamente.

Ora siamo di nuovo qui, dall'altra parte del lago, a pochi passi dalla Foresta Proibita.

Ogni volta che vieni a trovarmi a Hogwarts, qualunque sia il tempo, che ci sia neve, vento, pioggia o sole, ti porgo il braccio e passeggiamo chiacchierando. Invariabilmente ci ritroviamo poi sempre qui: proprio dove quel giorno, per la prima volta, ti ho baciato.

Ogni volta sei sempre più bella ed io ti desidero ancora di più.

Desidero ardentemente sfiorare le tue labbra, sempre così incredibilmente rosse, desidero intensamente accarezzare i tuoi soffici capelli dorati, desidero incessantemente il tuo corpo ed il fuoco che vi è nascosto.

Desidero… desidero: sono bravissimo a desiderare, insuperabile, credo!

Ti desidero, ti desidero, ti desidero da impazzire, ogni giorno sempre di più. E credo proprio che un giorno, alla fine, impazzirò!

Come riesco a controllarmi, non lo so, come riesco a non chinarmi sulle tue labbra e baciarti con tutta la passione che mi divora, non lo so, non lo so proprio.

So solo che ti guardo ed il respiro mi manca, i battiti del mio cuore accelerano incontrollabili e la testa mi gira.

Eppure, solo, riesco a sorriderti dolcemente e stringerti appena a me, delicatamente.

Ma il mio corpo impazzisce per il desiderio di te, amore mio, amore mio!

Mi mordo forte le labbra cercando di non perdere il controllo.

_Infine ci ritrovavamo là, a Hogsmeade, grazie alla compiacente riservatezza di un vecchio amico._

_Ogni volta una dolce, indimenticabile e romantica cena al lume di candela, i tuoi capelli d'oro meravigliosamente sparsi sulle spalle nude e le mie mani che vi affondavano golose di tanta felicità. _

_Il tuo splendido sorriso che per pochi, indimenticabili istanti, tornava sul tuo viso, mentre ballavamo insieme, teneramente abbracciati._

_Poi l'inesorabile addio: altri tre mesi senza di te, che tornavi da tuo marito._

_Lui ti ha rubato il sorriso dalle labbra, dagli occhi, dalla vita._

_Io non ho mai saputo restituirtelo, se non per brevi istanti._

_Perdonami, Narcissa, per non aver mai saputo capire cosa volevi da me._

_Perdonami se ho solo saputo… immensamente amarti!_

*

Voldemort è tornato e la mia vita è nuovamente diventata un pericoloso e vorticante gioco di morte.

Anche se, inizialmente, è stato anche assai doloroso. Eppure sono vivo ed ho di nuovo la sua fiducia. Perché riesco ad occludere perfettamente la mia mente davanti a lui, anche sotto la sua terribile maledizione Cruciatus, ma anche perché posso contare sulla piena fiducia di Lucius. E quest'ultima cosa la devo esclusivamente a te. Non so come, ma sei riuscita a convincere Lucius della mia piena e completa fedeltà verso l'Oscuro Signore. E la sua fiducia in me, molto probabilmente, è uno degli elementi essenziali che mi ha mantenuto in vita. Ma non hai fatto solo questo, sei anche riuscita a fornirmi preziose informazioni per l'Ordine, anche se nessuno sa, né saprà mai, a costo della mia stessa vita, chi è il mio fidato e prezioso informatore.

In quest'ultimo anno sono riuscito a vederti solo durante i colloqui trimestrali e in poche altre, e brevissime, circostanze.

Ma il mio amore per te è sempre vivido ed ogni notte riempi di desiderio i miei sogni.

Ti amo Narcissa, ti amo ogni giorno sempre di più!

Sei ormai diventata la mia unica ragione di vita.

O, forse, lo sei sempre stata.

*

_Infine riapro gli occhi: quanto tempo ho passato immerso nei miei ricordi? _

_Ho trentasette anni e ti conosco da ventisei. _

_Ti amo: da ventisei anni, dal primo istante in cui ti ho visto. _

_Da quasi vent'anni vivo solo nel ricordo di quella incantevole notte d'amore._

_Ed ora questa pergamena, che stringo convulsamente al cuore, è satura del tuo profumo, è piena del tuo amore._

_Guardo verso occidente: il sole è ancora alto sulla linea del tramonto._

_Ho saputo aspettare quasi vent'anni: cosa vuoi che siano due insignificanti ore per me!_

_Srotolo di nuovo la pergamena e, ancora una volta, leggo le fatate parole che hanno saputo riportare alla vita quel sogno meraviglioso che credevo ormai impossibile._

*

Severus.

Severus… com'è infinitamente dolce il suono del tuo nome.

Severus… quante volte ho invocato il tuo nome nel buio della notte, con intenso e tormentato desiderio.

Severus… mio dolce, incantato e forse perduto amore!

Severus… quanto dolore a causa mia nei tuoi meravigliosi occhi neri.

Perdonami, perdonami amore mio, perdonami per il coraggio che non ho mai avuto.

Perdonami per non averti mai dichiarato il mio sconfinato amore.

Solo ora riesco a farlo, solo ora che l'uomo che mi ha tenuta prigioniera per tutta la vita è… finalmente morto.

Ti amo Severus, sei il solo uomo che ho amato, l'unico che ho desiderato: le tue labbra appassionate, le tue mani delicate, il tuo corpo ardente, i tuoi intensi occhi neri ed il tuo dolce sorriso.

Solo tu, Severus, hai saputo darmi la forza per continuare a vivere.

Solo tu, proprio tu che maggiormente ne subivi le conseguenze, solo tu hai saputo sostenermi nella mia scelta obbligata. Sarei crollata senza il tuo sostegno, sarei venuta meno ai miei propositi, sprofondando me stessa e la mia famiglia nel disonore.

Avresti potuto avermi in ogni momento, Severus, se tu solo l'avessi voluto, se solo lo avessi chiesto, se solo avessi allungato la mano per farmi tua!

Tu, invece, non mi hai mai chiesto nulla.

Tu mi hai sempre e solo dato il tuo profondo affetto, la tua generosa amicizia, il tuo coraggioso appoggio. Ed il più totale ed integro rispetto. Sei sempre stato al mio fianco ogni volta che ne ho avuto bisogno.

Ma non mi hai mai chiesto nulla… nulla… mai!

I tuoi profondi occhi neri bruciavano d'amore, ma non hai mai preteso nulla. Solo, sei sempre stato lì, vicino a me, affinché io sapessi con certezza che potevo costantemente contare su di te.

Mi hai dato un immenso amore e non mi hai mai chiesto nulla in cambio.

Ed io, di questo, ti sono infinitamente grata.

Grazie per non avermi mai voluto minimamente forzare, grazie per non avermi mai messo di fronte ad una scelta insostenibile.

Ora sono finalmente libera di disporre della mia vita, come mai lo sono stata prima. Ora posso scegliere: ed io scelgo te, senza alcuna incertezza.

Lucius è morto e la mia vita può ricominciare, se solo tu lo vorrai.

Se c'è ancora amore per me, nel tuo cuore, dopo tutti questi anni di terribile sofferenza che ti ho atrocemente inflitto. Quante volte mi sono chiesta perché non hai mai fatto nulla per portarmi via a Lucius, quante volte mi sono chiesta se erano ancora fiamme d'amore quelle che vedevo ardere impetuose nei tuoi splendidi occhi neri.

Ti aspetterò al tramonto, amore mio, nel luogo incantato in cui mi hai perdutamente amato.

Se tu verrai, allora saprò che la mia vita potrà veramente ricominciare, con l'unico uomo che ho infinitamente amato, l'uomo che mi ha sempre profondamente amato e che ha saputo aspettarmi per tutta la vita.

Se tu verrai, il mio impossibile sogno si tramuterà in una realtà incantata, ed una vita piena d'amore si schiuderà infine davanti a noi.

Con eterno amore,

tua Narcissa.

*

_Una sciocca lacrima bagna la pergamena. _

_Come hai potuto dubitare del mio amore, anche solo per un brevissimo istante, mia dolce Narcissa? _

_Come ho potuto non comprendere cosa volevi da me, mio splendido amore? _

_Ora ho finalmente capito tutto e conosco le definitive risposte alle mie domande. Ma, forse, avevo sempre compreso, fin dall'inizio, fin da quella mia muta promessa il giorno in cui ti sposasti, in cui seguisti il tuo destino senza opporti… e decidesti anche il mio._

_Allora non mi ribellai e non lo ho mai fatto, neppure in seguito. Con quale diritto potevo forzare, se pur di poco, la tua già incerta volontà? Come potevo porti, qualche anno dopo, di fronte ad una scelta che, in ogni caso, ti avrebbe provocato sofferenza e ti avrebbe fatto perdere tuo figlio?_

_Non potevo, semplicemente non potevo farlo. _

_Non potevo barattare la mia felicità con tuo figlio. Non potevo, e tu lo sai bene, nonostante tutto il mio amore e desiderio per te, proprio a causa del mio immenso amore per te._

_Ma ora non è più tempo di dolore: una vita piena d'amore si sta aprendo davanti a noi. Sorrido, infinitamente felice, mentre riavvolgo la tua pergamena. _

_Mentre corro incontro al mio sogno che è divenuto, finalmente, splendida realtà._

12


	5. 5 Narcissa

**Narcissa**

_Sono già qui a guardare il sole che, dispettoso, oggi sembra non voler più tramontare. _

_Da un tempo che mi sembra immemorabile è sempre fermo, ancora alto sull'orizzonte, e proietta i suoi caldi raggi sui miei capelli che finalmente ondeggiano liberi nel vento, proprio come piacciono a te, al mio amato Severus._

_Severus, mio dolce ed appassionato amante._

_Severus, mio coraggioso e generoso cavaliere nero._

_Severus, mia unica ragione di vita, mio solo sostegno in questa squallida e tetra realtà._

_Severus, adorato amore mio, Severus!_

_Lacrime amare scorrono sulle guance, pensando a tutto ciò che hai sofferto per causa mia, per la mia debolezza, per i miei continui dubbi e le mie ricorrenti incertezze, per il coraggio che non ho mai avuto di decidere della mia vita, di scegliere la mia felicità._

_Solo mia è la colpa della tua condanna all'infelice e solitaria vita che sei stato costretto ad affrontare. _

_Solo mia… e mi chiedo se potrai mai perdonarmi. _

_Ora che ho infine trovato il coraggio, ma solo perché Lucius è morto, lo ammetto, ora mi assale il terrore che sia ormai troppo tardi, che tu non verrai mai a quest'appuntamento d'amore. _

_Perché il tuo ardente amore è stato soffocato dal troppo dolore e, lentamentem si è trasformato in devoto affetto, in sincera e profonda amicizia._

_Ho paura, Severus, paura che il mio sogno d'amore rimanga per sempre solo il sogno incantato che è sempre stato, racchiuso e protetto nel profondo nel mio cuore, negato a te solo per riuscire a negarlo a me stessa._

_Il cielo comincia leggermente a tingersi d'arancio._

_Asciugo le lacrime e mi aggrappo alla speranza. _

_Alla speranza che tu, il meraviglioso uomo dei miei sogni, presto sarai qui, a stringermi finalmente e per sempre tra le tue braccia forti e protettive._

_Prima di chiudere gli occhi colgo il riflesso del sole sull'acqua, poi sento solo la carezza del vento nei capelli e sulle labbra, e mi perdo in ricordi lontani, di altre desiderate ed appassionate carezze._

*

I raggi obliqui del tramonto si riflettono nelle acque calme e profonde del lago ed i tuoi magnifici occhi neri splendono più del sole. Le tue dita sfiorano leggere i miei capelli, mentre un brivido di piacere scende lento lungo la mia schiena. Ti sorrido e mi avvicino al tuo viso, sempre così pallido e serio. Ora le tue mani sono affondate nei capelli e li stringono piano, mentre i tuoi occhi sono immensi e profondi vicino ai miei, così vicini!

Sento il tuo cuore battere forte contro il mio, e finalmente le tue labbra sfiorano le mie. Dolcemente.

Teneramente.

Delicatamente.

Solo le sfiori, ancora, con gentile lentezza.

Sento le tue mani scivolare piano lungo i capelli, seguendo poi l'arco della schiena. Ora le tue dita s'intrufolano leggere, sollevano appena la camicetta e mi sfiorano la pelle. Di nuovo un brivido di piacere percorre il mio corpo, mentre con le labbra ancora accarezzi piano la mia bocca e le tue braccia mi stringono delicatamente a te.

Il mio primo bacio, neppure nel più splendido dei miei sogni l'avevo immaginato così bello e dolce!

La punta della tua lingua segue il rilievo del labbro superiore ed io dischiudo piano la bocca. Le tue labbra ora avvolgono le mie, in un'appassionata carezza, mentre la tua lingua s'insinua lieve ad incontrare la mia.

Le tue mani accarezzano leggere i miei fianchi… ed io non capisco più nulla.

*

Per giorni e giorni, dopo la fine della scuola, ho vissuto persa nel ricordo di quel mio primo, indimenticabile bacio. Ricordavo i tuoi occhi splendenti e quell'incantevole sorriso felice. Ripetevo a bassa voce fra me le appassionate parole che mi avevi sussurrato:

- Ti amo Narcissa, ti amo. Ti amerò per sempre.

Ripensavo alla promessa d'amore eterno che anche io ti avevo fatto.

Quella stessa promessa che ho indegnamente violato solo alcune settimane dopo.

Ho provato a lottare per te, Severus.

Ci ho provato, quella prima e unica volta.

Lo schiaffo forte di mio padre brucia ancor oggi sulla guancia, mentre i suoi terribili insulti disegnano tuttora uno scenario di vergogna davanti ai miei occhi e la sua severa minaccia mi mostra la sterile vita che avrei passato se avessi contravvenuto ai suoi ordini.

Non ho avuto il coraggio Severus, solo questo.

Non ho avuto il coraggio di amarti.

Sono ancora una ragazzina ed il furore di mio padre mi ha spaventato oltre ogni limite.

Non ho avuto il coraggio di Andromeda: non sono fuggita per venire da te. Non ho neppure avuto il coraggio delle mie idee, come ha fatto Sirius. Sono rimasta lì, a lasciare che gli altri decidessero per me, a fare finta che Lucius fosse il ragazzo giusto per me. Mi sono anche sforzata di amarlo: in fondo è bello, intelligente, potente, forte e deciso.

Ma ogni volta che mi bacia, io riesco solo a ricordare il dolce calore delle tue labbra, le tue tenere carezze, le fiamme nere dei tuoi occhi, pieni d'amore e di passione.

Ogni volta chiudo gli occhi e cerco disperatamente di fare finta di essere tra le tue braccia. Povera illusa.

Povera, stupida illusa, che ho creduto possibile dimenticarti.

A scuola vedo un'immensa tristezza nei tuoi intensi occhi neri ed ho tanta vergogna di me.

Così abbasso sempre il capo davanti a quello sguardo che sa trafiggermi e sfuggo alle mille domande che i tuoi scintillanti occhi neri incessantemente mi pongono.

Ora c'è questa splendida occasione, la sera del ballo, e Lucius mi ha comunicato che non può venire.

Non puoi neppure immaginare quanto ne sono felice: potrò passare tutta la serata da sola con te! Quest'improvvisa felicità mi riempie di coraggio, per un breve istante.

Così cerco di parlarti, di spiegarti, come non sono mai riuscita a fare finora.

Ma riesco solo a chiederti perdono.

Mi sorridi con una dolcezza infinita, con le labbra, con gli occhi e con il cuore.

Poi mi prendi rispettosamente fra le braccia e balli con me.

Quanto desidero le tue dolci e sensuali labbra, Severus.

Quanto vorrei che il tuo abbraccio non fosse così rispettoso. Avverto le tue mani sfiorare appena la pelle che questo delizioso abito lascia abbondantemente scoperta. Mi sento bruciare e fremere a quel contatto lieve e desidero sempre più intensamente le tue carezze ed i tuoi baci.

I tuoi occhi scintillano come diamanti nel pallido volto e non lasciano mai i miei, neppure per un breve batter di ciglia, ed io mi sento sprofondare in quel nero abisso d'ardente fuoco che sembra poter bruciare in un istante ogni mia volontà, qualsiasi desiderio, tutti i miei sogni.

Cosa non darei per avere il coraggio di sussurrarti che ti amo infinitamente, che desidero solo te, solo te!

*

Ti ho mandato quel gufo e tu sei subito arrivato. Su quest'isola che sembra stregata, sospesa tra il mare ed il cielo.

Volevo parlarti da sola, un'ultima volta, prima del mio matrimonio.

Spiegarti il perché di una scelta inspiegabile.

Volevo vedere ancora una volta il fuoco impetuoso che arde per me nei tuoi occhi.

Ma tu hai voluto darmi di più, molto di più, infinitamente di più.

Mi stai meravigliosamente donando il fuoco della passione e la dolcezza intensa del tuo immenso amore.

Stai facendo l'amore con me e sei adorabilmente impacciato: è la tua prima volta.

All'inizio, ho sospinto le tue mani inesperte a scoprire lentamente le mie forme sinuose. Poi, però, hai fatto sensualmente svanire, poco per volta, gli abiti sulla mia pelle ed io ti ho svelato dolcemente anche i luoghi più segreti del mio corpo.

Ora assaporo la dolcezza adorante dei tuoi baci, fremo per la delicata passione delle dita che accarezzano i miei seni, sussulto all'ardore delle labbra che scorrono sulla mia pelle e scendono sempre più giù.

La mia mano non resiste e va là, dove so che il tuo desiderio è ormai vicino all'esplosione: quasi solo lo sfioro, poi lo sento fremere tra le mie dita, caldo e pulsante. Non riesco a trattenermi: lo avvolgo decisa con la mano e comincio ad accarezzarlo, su e giù… su e giù. Tu tremi ed inarchi la schiena, stringi forte le lenzuola tra le mani, mentre il mio movimento da lento si fa veloce. Sento che cerchi disperatamente di resistere a te stesso: poi solo un lungo gemito di piacere, mentre il fiotto caldo del tuo seme inonda piacevolmente la mia mano.

Guardo il tuo viso, di solito così pallido: ora è arrossato e tremendamente imbarazzato.

Non riesco a trattenere un'affettuosa, piccola risata: sapessi come sei bello, in questo momento, così teneramente indifeso, solo per i miei occhi innamorati!

Scosto i tuoi lunghi capelli da quelle stupende gemme nere che sono i tuoi occhi e ti sorrido, ti sorrido con tutto l'infinito amore che non ho il coraggio di dichiarare di fronte al mondo.

Ora le tue labbra sono ovunque sul mio viso, a ricoprirlo di piccoli, dolci e teneri baci.

Poi l'ardore della passione si aggiunge alla delicata dolcezza ed ogni tuo gesto è dedicato solo a me, al mio piacere. Percepisco di esserci solo io nei tuoi pensieri, la tua attenzione è esclusivamente rivolta a me, come se tu non esistessi, come se tu non fossi importante.

Per la breve frazione di un istante intravedo Lucius, con tutto l'egoismo del suo desiderio prepotente, con le sue assillanti ed intempestive richieste.

Ma tu sei così diverso, così dolce ed appassionato: ti vedo godere della mia eccitazione che sale rapidamente sempre più, mentre le tue penetranti carezze mi fanno impazzire ed i tuoi intimi baci mi portano infine in paradiso.

Ti sento fremere di desiderio, ma ancora baci dolcemente le mie labbra, mentre entri adagio in me e ti muovi appena, quasi avessi paura di farmi male.

Ora voglio tutta la tua passione e stringo forte la tua schiena, attirandoti verso di me. E tu affondi profondamente in me, mentre ti sento intensamente mio e l'ardore del tuo desiderio si confonde con il mio.

Il ritmo sale, cresce con impeto, mentre gemiti di piacere sfuggono ripetutamente dalle mie labbra. I tuoi lunghi capelli neri ondeggiano veloci e mi sfiorano il viso, mentre i tuoi scintillanti occhi mi sorridono.

Mi stai facendo impazzire: rallenti improvvisamente il ritmo dei movimenti e ti mordi forte le labbra, poi mi sorridi ancora e baci piano la mia bocca.

Poco dopo il tuo impeto riprende, sempre più vigoroso ed appassionato, ed il mio piacere esplode all'improvviso, con un'intensità finora sconosciuta, scuote in profondità il mio corpo e lo pervade a lungo, mentre i tuoi movimenti si fanno lenti, delicati, pieni di un'infinita dolcezza. I tuoi occhi mi sorridono e le tue labbra mi accarezzano il viso, mentre continui a muoverti deliziosamente in me.

E poi, ancora, la dolcezza si tramuta in passione infuocata, e di nuovo mi riporti all'apice. Affondo le dita nella tua schiena e grido forte l'inaspettato piacere che ancora mi stai donando.

Ti chini su di me e mi stringi forte, poi mi baci a lungo, con sensuale passione.

Sento che stai cercando ancora di reprimere e controllare il tuo desiderio, e ti guardo stupita. Mi sorridi appena, di nuovo intento a morderti le labbra, poi l'incanto dei tuoi movimenti, lenti e profondi, incredibilmente riprende.

Chiudo gli occhi e non riesco a credere che tu esista veramente: forse sei solo un sogno, il mio meraviglioso sogno!

_Mai, prima di quella notte, avevo fatto l'amore in quel modo, Severus. _

_A lungo, sorprendentemente a lungo, meravigliosamente a lungo, piacevolmente a lungo. Mai avevo provato piacere con l'intensità che tu hai saputo donarmi quella notte._

_Chiudo gli occhi e ricordo ogni singolo momento, ogni tuo bacio, dolce ed appassionato insieme, ogni tua eccitante carezza, i tuoi movimenti dentro di me, all'infinito. _

_Ma, soprattutto, rievoco l'amore che leggevo in ogni istante nell'immensa e luminosa profondità dei tuoi occhi, rammento la tua rispettosa attenzione per me, la totale dedizione che pervadeva ogni tuo più piccolo e trascurabile gesto._

_E mai più lo ho rifatto, in quello splendido modo, se non nei miei sogni, quei sogni incantati che, soli, mi hanno aiutato ad affrontare una ben diversa realtà, fatta d'egoismo e di pretese, di gesti che chiedono molto ma che danno ben poco, di occhi gelidi, mai riscaldati dal vero fuoco dell'amore._

*

Non riesco ancora a credere di averlo fatto: sono fuggita via, lasciando sul cuscino la partecipazione di nozze. Ma all'ultimo istante, prima di smaterializzarmi, l'urlo lacerante del mio cuore innamorato mi ferma.

Non posso, non posso andarmene: io amo te, Severus, solo te. E' con te che voglio trascorrere la mia vita, solo con te. Mi giro e torno indietro di corsa, col cuore in gola. Ho paura, una terribile paura, ma so che tu mi proteggerai, che avrai cura di me, che saprai costruire il nostro futuro. Ti amo Severus e voglio essere la tua donna, per sempre!

Urla disperate provengono dall'antica villa.

Mi fermo spaventata: è la tua voce, resa quasi irriconoscibile dall'ira furiosa che la pervade:

- Ti odio Narcissa, ti odio!

Poi una piccola esplosione ed intuisco una fiammata dal riflesso sulla finestra. Non ho il coraggio di proseguire.

Ancora. la tua voce sconvolta urla il tuo odio, mentre una serie di esplosioni travolge la stanza. Resto immobile, sopraffatta dalla paura, ad ascoltare la tua rabbia, mentre il tuo odio uccide definitivamente il mio iniziale e vano coraggio.

Hai ragione di odiarmi: è l'unica cosa che merito!

Vedo la tua ombra furente avvicinarsi alla finestra e spalancarla con violenza, poi un'enorme fiammata invade la stanza.

Arretro tremante: stai bruciando il nostro amore, è rimasto solo l'odio, ed io ti ho perduto… per sempre.

Mi odio, disperatamente. Odio la mia paura, che ha ucciso il nostro amore.

Ma ti amo Severus, ti amerò per sempre.

Anche se sarò la moglie di un altro, ci sarai solo tu nel mio cuore, nei miei sogni, per tutta la vita.

*

Follia, assurda ed insensata follia.

Tre giorni di cupa disperazione e di stupide lacrime amare, nascosta agli occhi di tutti.

Solo Andromeda ha visto, solo lei ha compreso. Ma sono irrimediabilmente fuggita anche da lei.

Vorrei morire, ed invece avanzo, con incedere elegante e sicuro mentre un gelido sorriso risplende sulle mie labbra. Poso ovunque il mio sguardo, ma senza guardare nulla. Non c'è niente da vedere, so che tu non verrai, né oggi né mai: lo hai urlato troppe volte quel giorno, perché io possa dimenticarlo!

C'è una grande felicità che illumina gli occhi di Lucius, mentre mi ammira, pieno di orgoglio.

Sarò sua moglie, ancora pochi istanti, poi sarò definitivamente sua.

Tu non verrai per portarmi via con te… non verrai!

Ti ho perduto Severus, ed ora sto per perdere anche me stessa.

Alzo ancora lo sguardo sulla folla festante ed incontro l'impetuoso fuoco nero dei tuoi occhi.

Non riesco a muovermi, non riesco a respirare, non oso pensare per quale motivo tu sei qui. Riesco solo a sognare: tu che corri verso di me, dichiarando appassionatamente il tuo amore davanti a tutti e mi porti via, lontano, lontano da questa tragica realtà che non ho avuto il coraggio di rifiutare.

Un folle sogno impossibile, per un amore che non esiste più.

Eppure i tuoi occhi mi sorridono, quasi ad infondermi coraggio.

Non mi porterai via con te. Sei venuto solo per restarmi vicino, nonostante questa mia terribile scelta.

C'è sempre un infinito amore nei tuoi scintillanti occhi neri: un amore profondo che resterà muto per sempre.

Ma io saprò ascoltare le sue dolci parole silenziose. E ricambiarle.

Ti amo Severus, ti amo.

Ho ripreso a camminare. Riesco a farlo solo grazie al tuo sguardo pieno d'amore.

Una scelta folle, di chi non ha il coraggio di scegliere, di chi non ha il coraggio di amare.

Una debole figlia ubbidiente, soggiogata dalla sua famiglia.

Una moglie insicura, sottomessa al marito.

Una donna infelice, prigioniera delle sue paure.

Una donna sola, che non sa fare altro che rifugiarsi nei suoi sogni.

*

E' colpa mia, solo colpa mia. Un'altra terribile colpa che si aggiunge alle precedenti.

Sei diventato un Mangiamorte: a causa mia, per amor mio, nella vana speranza di poter competere con Lucius.

Cosa ti ho fatto Severus, cosa ti ho fatto: sono riuscita a distruggere completamente la tua vita!

Tu sembri non renderti neppure conto di tutti gli errori e le colpe che ho commesso, anche se hai pienamente accettato ogni conseguenza che è pesantemente gravata su di te. Ora accogli in silenzio le mie spiegazioni, anche se non riesci a comprenderle.

Ma rimani sempre al mio fianco, a sostenermi, e mi abbracci in un rispettoso silenzio che ha l'amaro sapore di un incondizionato perdono, che dimostra come hai saputo pienamente accettare il mio incomprensibile comportamento.

Continui ad avvolgermi nel tuo protettivo e delicato abbraccio, aspettando con inesauribile pazienza che il mio pianto disperato si calmi lentamente.

Hai sciolto i miei capelli, sfiorandoli con la tua magia, poi li hai accarezzati piano chiudendo gli occhi.

Solo un'innocente e lieve carezza, per un breve istante, per un lungo brivido di piacere che percorre, lento e profondo, tutto il mio corpo.

Sei bellissimo.

Hai sistemato delicati fiori di pesco tra i miei capelli.

Sei dolcissimo ed io mi perdo nel fascino arcano di quel tuo sorriso appena accennato, senza più riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo avido dalle tue labbra, così sensualmente dischiuse.

Perché non mi stringi tra le braccia e non mi baci?

Io non ho il coraggio di farlo, ma non desidero null'altro al mondo!

Ti prego, ti prego: fallo tu al posto mio, fallo tu, mio meraviglioso ed unico amore!

*

Odio Lucius, quando fa così, quando vuole baciarmi ad ogni costo davanti a te.

Mi chiedo se sospetta qualcosa o se la sua elegante arroganza lo pone al riparo da qualsiasi dubbio.

Nonostante la mia gelida reazione, la sua bocca ha insistito a cercare la mia. Sapevo che tu non potevi far altro che assistere impotente a quel doloroso bacio, così come io non potevo ribellarmi al suo volere.

Poi sono fuggita via, gli occhi pieni di lacrime ed un'infinita tristezza nel cuore.

Non m'importa se nella fredda intimità della nostra camera le sue mani bramano voraci la mia pelle. Se il suo corpo possiede il mio, io posso sempre chiudere gli occhi e fingere di non esistere.

Ma non voglio che mi sfiori davanti a te, no, questo non riesco proprio a sopportarlo.

E' troppo intenso il dolore che leggo nelle profonde tenebre dei tuoi occhi.

Da quando stai con Voldemort la tua potenza di mago è enormemente aumentata, è una cosa evidente a tutti. Così io accarezzo un folle sogno, uno dei tanti che affollano sempre più la mia debole mente: che tu possa, un giorno, uccidere l'uomo che mi ha sottratto a te.

Lo faresti per me, Severus? Lo sapresti fare? Lo vorresti fare?

Ora ti vedo qui, sotto le mie finestre: perché non scosto le tende, perché non mi affaccio?

Perché riesco solo a cullarmi nell'inverosimile sogno che tu venga lo stesso qui da me, benché io non abbia mai lasciato adito alcuno alle tue speranze?

Perché non ti ho chiamato, perché non ti ho fermato, perché ho lasciato di nuovo che tu ti allontanassi?

Perché continuo a farti soffrire, perché?

Perché riesco solo a sognare… e non trovo il coraggio per vivere?

*

Ora sai che aspetto un figlio.

Questa notizia ti ha completamente distrutto. Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi, dove le lacrime hanno ormai definitivamente spento quel fuoco impetuoso che ardeva per me.

Lo capisco da questo meraviglioso, struggente ed indimenticabile bacio d'addio, sommerso dalle nostre lacrime disperate.

Che cosa ti ho fatto, Severus, che cosa ti ho fatto!

Tu mi ami, mi ami ancora, non hai mai smesso di amarmi!

Ma ora in me c'è una nuova e terribile maledizione: il figlio di Lucius, quel figlio che lui mi ha costretto a volere.

Lo odio, lo odio: odio questo bambino che mi divide per sempre da te, lo odio con tutte le mie forze e vorrei che non nascesse mai. Per questo sono corsa da Bellatrix, sperando che mi accadesse qualcosa di male, qualcosa che gli potesse impedire di nascere. Per questo non ti avevo detto nulla della sua esistenza.

Ma tu sei venuto a riprendermi, tu hai salvato tutti quanti, anche il figlio di Lucius.

E mi hai riportato da lui.

Mi ami e mi hai riportato dall'uomo che non amo.

Dall'uomo la cui esistenza c'impedisce di coronare il nostro sogno d'amore.

Dal padre di mio figlio.

Stai piangendo silenziosamente da oltre due ore, mentre mi tieni stretta tra le braccia.

Con le dita mi sfiori lentamente la mano, mentre le tue lacrime cadono pesanti sui miei capelli e poi scorrono lente sulla mia tempia. Si confondono con le mie e sono terribilmente amare quando lambiscono l'angolo della mia bocca.

Sento la disperazione invadere progressivamente il tuo cuore ed annebbiarti la mente.

Ma quando Lucius arriva, mi consegni a lui, rinunciando a me ancora una volta: l'ultima volta.

Vorrei gridare, vorrei saper urlare il mio amore infelice, vorrei… vorrei essere ancora tra le tue braccia, amore mio.

Ti chini su di me e sfiori appena la mia fronte, nella penombra tremolante delle candele, ed il mio dolore incontra il tuo nel buio infinito e profondo dei tuoi tristi e meravigliosi occhi neri.

Ti amo Severus, ti amo: non mi abbandonare!

*

Odio Draco.

Odio mio figlio.

Lo guardo, e vedo Lucius. Lo guardo e vedo la mia condanna.

Invece tu… tu, incredibilmente, tu sembri amare mio figlio! Giochi con lui come un padre, lo accarezzi teneramente, lo abbracci con amore!

Ti guardo e non riesco a capire: per causa sua mi hai definitivamente perso, eppure lo ami?

Ora i tuoi scintillanti occhi neri si riempiono di lacrime e abbracci Draco.

Con amore, proprio come se fosse tuo figlio.

Finalmente ho capito: tu lo ami _perché è mio figlio,_ solo per questo.

Lo ami come se fosse tuo figlio, solo perché è il mio.

Quale sublime lezione d'amore mi stai impartendo in questo momento, Severus. Hai rinunciato a me, ma non hai mai rinunciato ad amare e, forse, ora mi ami tramite lui.

Il mio Draco, il mio bambino. Il mio piccolo Draco che ho egoisticamente odiato con tutte le mie forze.

Perdonami, ancora una volta perdonami, Severus.

Ma hai dovuto insegnarmi anche questo: anche ad amare mio figlio. Con il tuo esempio, con il tuo amore per lui.

Tendo le mani tremanti verso il bimbo: all'inizio non capisci, poi leggi il significato delle mie lacrime. Sorridi e mi passi Draco.

Io lo abbraccio e tu abbracci me: come vorrei che fosse questa la mia famiglia!

*

Non scorderò mai questa lunga e meravigliosa estate, sempre insieme, a parlare ed a scherzare, come quando eravamo a scuola, sotto lo sguardo condiscendente di Andromeda. Ora lei se n'è andata, mentre tu sei rimasto ancora, per regalarmi questi ultimi ed indimenticabili momenti.

Oggi Draco è capriccioso, non sta fermo un istante: si sporge dal divano e sembra improvvisamente cadere. Mi allungo per afferrarlo ma lui sguscia via e sono io a perdere l'equilibrio oltre lo schienale del divano.

Ma lì ci sei tu, in ginocchio, pronto ad afferrare Draco.

Mi perdo nelle impetuose fiamme nere dei tuoi occhi, mentre le tue dolci labbra, quasi, sfiorano le mie ed io percepisco il loro intenso calore. Mi sento scoppiare il cuore in petto quando le tue mani, delicatamente, mi afferrano per le spalle e mi aiutano a recuperare l'equilibrio.

Il tuo viso sempre così vicino al mio ed io non capisco più nulla, travolta da una passione troppo a lungo repressa.

Le tue dita bruciano sulla mia pelle fremente, mentre le mie labbra cercano le tue.

- Mamma!

Ti tiri indietro di colpo ed io crollo sul divano.

_Quel giorno lontano, di quattordici anni fa, per un breve istante ho veramente creduto che il mio sogno potesse avverarsi e che la passione d'amore potesse finalmente superare ogni ostacolo e travolgere anche la paura che sempre mi aveva attanagliato. _

_Io ero pronta, amore mio, tremavo di paura e desiderio, bramavo le tue labbra ed ero persa nei tuoi occhi. Ma tu non hai voluto cogliere quell'istante fatato e lo hai lasciato lentamente svanire._

_Perché non mi hai baciato, Severus? Quante volte mi sono fatta queste domande, negli ultimi quattordici anni._

_E' stata la mia paura, che ancora una volta hai chiaramente letto nei miei occhi, a fermarti?_

_E' stato quel tuo incondizionato ed immenso rispetto verso di me che ti ha impedito di forzare la mia debole volontà?_

_O forse non eri più sicuro del tuo amore?_

_Ancora oggi, amore mio, non so qual è la giusta risposta._

_Ma ancora una volta, quel giorno, non ho avuto il coraggio._

_Non ho avuto il coraggio di posare le mie labbra sulle tue nonostante fossi travolta dal desiderio di te. _

_Non ho avuto il coraggio di dirti il mio amore, non ho avuto il coraggio di stringerti a me. _

_Ancora una volta, anche quel giorno, ti ho nuovamente perduto._

*

Ti avevo affidato mio figlio: per lui ho avuto perfino il coraggio di parlare davanti a Lucius.

E tu, davanti a Lucius, ti sei impegnato ad essere come un padre per lui.

Non ho mai dubitato che avresti onorato fino in fondo la tua promessa: lo hai sempre fatto. Sei un uomo d'onore, tu.

Quando Draco è tornato da Hogwarts, per quelle sue prime vacanze di Natale, è stato difficile trattenere le lacrime. Ma non è stata solo la gioia di rivedere finalmente il mio bambino: è stato quando mi ha confidato, quasi imbarazzato, che ti curavi di lui come mai suo padre aveva fatto prima.

Ora, all'inizio di questo suo quarto anno di scuola, Draco mi rivela che è felice di tornare a Hogwarts, perché potrà averti di nuovo al suo fianco, tutti i giorni.

Perché tu sei il padre che avrebbe sempre voluto avere: una persona su cui potere sempre fare affidamento, che pretende molto ma che sa anche, soprattutto, dare molto!

Lacrime silenziose rigano il mio volto, lacrime che Draco non può e non deve comprendere. Lacrime di profonda stima per un uomo che sa essere veramente padre anche di un figlio non suo.

Amare lacrime di un amore perduto.

*

Ogni volta che vengo qua, per parlare di Draco con il suo Professore di Pozioni, tu mi hai sempre saputo regalare splendidi momenti d'intensa felicità.

Anche oggi, con il ritorno di Voldemort che entrambi sappiamo così vicino, tu sai tranquillizzarmi e ti mostri sereno. Ma io leggo tutta la tua reale preoccupazione nelle rughe profonde che in questi anni hanno inciso il tuo volto, sempre più pallido eppure ogni volta più affascinante, incorniciato da quei lunghi e ribelli capelli neri.

Io so bene che la tua vita sarà presto nuovamente in grave pericolo ed anche questo è solo per causa mia, per quel Marchio che ti sei fatto imprimere per me.

Se non fosse stato per Lucius, non avrei mai saputo che eri diventato un Mangiamorte, tu non me lo avresti certo mai confessato. Né mi hai mai raccontato nulla di ciò che hai fatto per Voldemort. Ma se anche Lucius mi ha rivelato poco, il nostro signorile castello è sempre stato frequentato da numerosi Mangiamorte, e lo è ancora, e non tutti sono riservati ed attenti come voi due.

Ho saputo tante cose, Severus, troppe cose, ed ho visto svanire l'innocente sorriso di ragazzo dalle tue labbra.

Quel dolce sorriso ha lasciato posto al freddo sogghigno, sprezzante ed amaro che tu, prima che ad ogni altro, rivolgi a te stesso.

Anche i tuoi occhi sono cambiati, amore mio, e la loro scintillante luce nera è sempre pervasa da una cupa tristezza che mi conduce al fondo della tua anima, tormentata da atroci sensi di colpa.

Non ho mai visto quel Marchio deturpare la tua bianchissima pelle, ma so quanto a fondo ha saputo straziare la tua anima.

Non lo ho mai visto farsi vivido e bruciare la tua carne al richiamo dell'Oscuro Signore, ma conosco l'orrore che brucia nei ricordi della tua mente. L'ho letto nell'affranto dolore che c'è nei tuoi occhi, Severus, un libro vergato con sangue innocente, amore mio.

Vorrei prostrarmi in ginocchio davanti a te e baciare quell'orrido Marchio con tutto il mio amore, chiedendoti perdono, solo perdono.

Tu, invece, asciughi delicatamente le mie lacrime sfiorandomi appena le gote e ti assumi anche la responsabilità di colpe che sono solo mie, mentre un tenero sorriso illumina il tuo volto stanco.

Ti ho visto ricostruire lentamente la tua vita, Severus, giorno per giorno in questi ultimi quindici anni.

Con incredibile coraggio hai saputo accettare te stesso e tutte le tue colpe: hai abbandonato Voldemort ed hai combattuto insieme a Silente, rischiando ogni giorno la vita.

Forse volevi solo morire, mio dolce amore, forse cercavi proprio la fine delle tue sofferenze, l'espiazione suprema delle tue colpe.

Ti sei quindi rinchiuso nella fredda oscurità di quel sotterraneo, solo con te stesso e la spietata crudeltà del tuo verdetto di colpevolezza, sfuggendo per anni quasi ad ogni contatto umano. Col lento passar del tempo ne sei poi riemerso, uomo nuovamente deciso e sicuro, completamente diverso dal giovane disperato che vi si era rifugiato.

In tutti questi anni, solo con me e solo per me, tu non sei mai cambiato.

Solo con me il tuo sorriso è ancora dolcemente puro ed innocente, solo per me brilla ancora con intensità la nera fiamma dei tuoi occhi.

Solo per me… solo per me!

Ora mi stringi forte a te ed io voglio dimenticare tutti i miei tristi pensieri, almeno per queste brevi ore incantate che ci attendono. Voglio vivere ancora una volta, fino in fondo, questo splendido sogno che ogni tre mesi tu sai trasformare in pura e deliziosa realtà per me.

Accetto il braccio che mi porgi con eleganza e c'incamminiamo lentamente: come il solito siamo arrivati dall'altra parte del lago, dove, come sempre, comincia il tormento dei ricordi e del mio desiderio.

Mi perdo nell'infinita e scintillante profondità dei tuoi occhi, trascinata in quel nero abisso da una forza travolgente alla quale non sono mai riuscita a sottrarmi.

Le tue labbra, sensualmente socchiuse, mi fanno impazzire e desidero nuovamente assaporare la tua bocca, come allora, oltre vent'anni fa, così lontano nel tempo quasi fosse in un'altra vita.

Ammiro il fascino misterioso del tuo viso, pallido e serio, ed ancora rivedo per un istante, scolpita in ogni singola ruga, tutta l'intensa sofferenza e la grande solitudine della tua vita. Ma vi leggo anche un estremo coraggio ed un profondo senso dell'onore. Ed il più integerrimo rispetto per la mia persona, la mia volontà, il mio corpo.

In quelle fiamme nere che ardono impetuose negli occhi, in quest'istante io non voglio leggere altro che il tuo infinito amore per me ed il tuo travolgente desiderio.

Guardo le tue splendide labbra, dischiuse in quel languido sorriso appena accennato, ed il ricordo di quel nostro primo bacio mi assale ancora una volta e fa nuovamente esplodere il desiderio e la passione che per anni ho cercato di reprimere, ma che sempre continuano a divorarmi.

Mi stringi appena a te, con delicatezza infinita, con supremo rispetto.

Mi chiedo quanto ti costa tutto ciò, mi chiedo qual è l'intimo ed inconfessabile desiderio del tuo corpo, ora forse tradito dai battiti troppo rapidi del tuo cuore.

Io so bene qual è il desiderio del mio corpo e della mia mente, ma, dopo il trascorrere di così tanti anni, mi chiedo se non sbaglio ad interpretare i tuoi gesti.

Ti mordi forte le labbra, proprio come in quell'indimenticabile notte.

Ed io ti desidero, ti desidero infinitamente, ora molto di più di allora.

Il mio desiderio cresce, come sempre, mentre l'oscurità della sera ci avvolge e ci protegge, rischiarata solo dalle tremolanti fiamme delle candele che si stanno lentamente consumando in questa piccola ed accogliente stanza nascosta a Hogsmeade.

Al solito, raffinato e garbato gesto della tua mano, i miei capelli si spargono liberi sulle spalle ed il mio breve ed intenso sogno ricomincia.

Ti alzi da tavola e t'inchini leggermente davanti a me, chiedendomi rispettosamente se desidero ballare. Al mio lieve cenno d'assenso, scosti la sedia mentre mi alzo e mi porgi la mano.

Poi balliamo, dolcemente abbracciati, cullati dalla soave musica che pervade l'aria.

Le tue mani accarezzano lievi i miei capelli, poi li stringono piano fra le dita. Sei felice: un gesto così piccolo ed innocente, che sa regalarti così tanta felicità!

Ti sorrido, ed anch'io sono felice, tra le tue braccia, mentre ascolto il tuo cuore che sussurra al mio ardenti parole d'amore.

Le tue labbra, socchiuse sulla mia fronte, bruciano di desiderio.

Chiudo gli occhi e sogno: sono bravissima a sognare, mi sono esercitata per tutta la vita che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di vivere.

Sogno le tue mani appassionate che scendono lentamente lunga la schiena nuda e fremente, fino a premere forte il mio corpo contro il tuo, fino ad incontrare il tuo desiderio e ad esaltarlo. La tua bocca scende lieve sulla guancia fino ad incontrare le mie labbra, per farle sue, in un dolce, intenso ed interminabile bacio.

Mi sento avvampare dal desiderio del tuo corpo, delle tue mani, delle tue labbra!

Riapro gli occhi: svanisce il sogno, ma davanti a me ci sei sempre tu, incantevole e tenebroso cavaliere d'arcani tempi ormai perduti.

L'ultimo guizzo della luce della candela si riflette nella passione dei tuoi meravigliosi occhi neri, illuminando ancora un'ultima volta il tuo affascinante e pallido viso: il nostro tempo è finito.

Ora non mi rimane altro che sognare, notte dopo notte, questa splendida sera, nell'attesa del prossimo colloquio con il Professore di Pozioni.

*

_Finalmente mi riscuoto dai miei ricordi… amari rimpianti… dolci sogni!_

_Riapro gli occhi e vedo il cielo ormai infuocato dagli ultimi raggi del sole che tramonta: l'ora della verità è arrivata. _

_Ho paura di voltarmi verso il luogo in cui dovresti materializzarti. Ho paura di girarmi e di aspettare invano. Ho paura di vedere morire il mio sogno._

_No._

_Ora basta._

_Ora basta con la paura._

_Ora sono libera e posso scegliere: se tu non verrai, verrò io a cercarti e mi getterò ai tuoi piedi chiedendoti perdono, perdono per tutta l'atroce sofferenza che ti ho crudelmente inflitto in tutti questi anni!_

_Mi giro di scatto, mentre i miei lunghi capelli finalmente fluttuano orgogliosamente liberi nel vento ed il sole ne trae intensi bagliori dorati._

_La tua alta e sottile figura nera si staglia elegante e solenne nell'alone rosso del sole che tramonta._

_La felicità mi sommerge, m'inonda, mi travolge!_

_Sorrido._

_Sorrido alla vita che ho finalmente il coraggio di vivere._

_Sorrido all'amore._

_Sorrido a te, mio dolce e meraviglioso Severus, che per tutti questi lunghi, interminabili e tristi anni hai ininterrottamente continuato ad amarmi: anche quando non avevi più alcuna speranza, mi hai sempre perdutamente amato._

_Sorrido al mio sogno che si è infine tramutato in splendida realtà._


	6. 6 La realtà di un sogno

**La realtà di un sogno**

Il sole si stava avviando lento al tramonto, quando Severus si materializzò sull'isola.

Il forte odore salmastro dell'oceano, portato dal vento, colpì improvvisamente le sue narici.

Lei era là, bella come non mai, strettamente fasciata in quell'abito ricercato, l'ampia scollatura che lasciava le spalle completamente scoperte. Era elegantemente appoggiata alla balaustra della terrazza di quell'antica dimora che, audacemente arroccata sullo sperone di roccia, si protendeva sull'oceano selvaggio.

Gli ultimi raggi del sole riscaldavano l'oro dei suoi capelli che, liberi ormai da ogni vincolo, fluttuavano nel vento.

Com'erano lunghi, com'erano belli, quasi non se lo ricordava più: li teneva sempre raccolti stretti da quando aveva sposato Lucius!

Quante volte aveva sognato di poterla rivedere, proprio lì, dov'era adesso, mentre gli sorrideva felice tendendogli le mani!

I loro sguardi s'incontrarono e rimasero irrimediabilmente incatenati l'uno all'altro, mentre il luminoso azzurro del cielo di Narcissa s'immergeva nella tenebrosa notte degli occhi di Severus.

I sentimenti, le emozioni ed i desideri che per quasi vent'anni avevano dolorosamente represso, ora brillavano sui loro volti, riempiendoli di felicità. Ma anche, forse, di timore per ciò che stava per accadere: così lungamente vagheggiato, anelato, sognato, sofferto!

Un lungo, interminabile silenzio, rotto solo dal rumore delle onde che s'infrangevano sulla scogliera ma che non riusciva a coprire il rombo dei battiti dei loro cuori.

Severus si era lentamente avvicinato e rimaneva a pochi passi di distanza, di fianco alla breve scalinata che portava al porticato della villa, col volto pallido, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri, rivolto in alto verso la donna che amava, verso la sua donna!

Vedere quel sorriso felice illuminarle finalmente il volto era per lui la cosa più meravigliosa: uno dei suoi desideri più intensi che si era finalmente avverato.

Così rimaneva fermo, immobile, quasi senza respirare, nel timore di rompere quell'incanto.

Ma un altro desiderio stava crescendo irrefrenabile in lui: immergere le mani in quei capelli che rifulgevano più del sole, stringerli fra le dita, accarezzarli e riempirli di baci.

Narcissa sembrò quasi intuire la sua impellente bramosia e si sporse dalla balaustra, con i lunghi capelli, mossi appena dal vento, che si protendevano verso di lui. Severus allungò le braccia, con la stessa felice golosità di un bimbo, per afferrare quelle ciocche, affondarvi le mani e portarle alle labbra per baciarle con intensa voluttà, combattuto tra il desiderio di chiudere gli occhi, abbandonandosi alla meravigliosa realizzazione di quel momento di sogno così a lungo atteso, e quello di continuare a bearsi della splendida felicità del sorriso della sua donna.

Narcissa tese timidamente la mano verso il suo viso, per sfiorarlo appena, per la prima volta, in una tremante ed incerta carezza.

Un tocco lieve, quasi impalpabile, travolgente più dell'eruzione di un vulcano.

Severus si trovò a librarsi in aria, in un piccolo volo incantato che lo portò, del tutto inconsapevolmente, a scavalcare la balaustra ed a trovarsi a fianco di Narcissa. Era a pochi centimetri di distanza, con il cuore che gli scoppiava in petto, la bocca riarsa ed il respiro ansimante. Ma ancora incapace di parlare o di muovere un solo muscolo del suo corpo, completamente sommerso da una felicità così intensa che non aveva mai creduto potesse esistere.

Poi, infinitamente invocate come se fossero un miracolo ormai insperato, le parole vennero finalmente alle labbra, in un intenso e roco sussurro:

- Narcissa… amore!

- Severus… Severus!

Quale inverosimile ed apparente contrasto! La rigida asprezza del significato del suo nome si scontrava con l'incredibile melodia del suono che usciva dalle splendide labbra rosse di Narcissa, e ne rimaneva solo una dolcezza infinita!

- Ti amo Severus, ti amo! –

Dolci parole, attese da tutta la vita, sperate e vagheggiate, che ora erano musica soave per il suo cuore.

Infine Narcissa fu tra le sue braccia: ciò che più aveva desiderato negli ultimi vent'anni, la sua donna, la sua bellissima Narcissa, si stava stringendo forte a lui.

L'avvinse appassionatamente a sé, con forza, quasi da farle male: ma finalmente era sua, _solo sua!_

Affondò il viso nei suoi capelli e nel suo profumo, chiudendo finalmente gli occhi ed abbandonandosi totalmente all'immensa felicità che lo travolgeva sempre più.

Un lungo abbraccio, infinitamente stretto, come se i loro corpi volessero compenetrarsi l'uno nell'altro, poi i cuori che battevano forte ed il respiro che mancava!

Rimase immobile, a lungo, avvinto in quell'abbraccio come se avesse paura, sciogliendola, di poterla nuovamente perdere.

Infine, lentamente ed a fatica, le sue braccia allentarono la presa e le mani salirono ad accarezzarle il viso, tremanti e delicate, in una carezza che solo le sfiorava la pelle fremente. Una lunga carezza, mentre il sole sfolgorava nei suoi occhi neri e lo vedeva riflesso nel cielo infinito che si nascondeva nello sguardo di Narcissa.

Quelle labbra rosse e piene lo facevano impazzire di desiderio, ma ora, ora voleva solo rimanere a guardare estasiato quel sorriso che, finalmente, le illuminava di nuovo il bellissimo volto!

Le sue dita sfiorarono piano le labbra, lei le dischiuse appena e Severus sentì l'intenso calore ed il profumo fresco del suo alito.

Sentiva le dita bruciare ed il desiderio esplodere incontrollato.

Socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e si morse le labbra, ritraendosi leggermente per cercare di recuperare quanto più possibile il controllo di se stesso.

- Tu mi ami Severus, mi hai sempre amato!

Nei limpidi occhi azzurri di Narcissa lesse un profondo stupore, quasi come se solo in quel momento lei fosse stata veramente certa del suo amore.

- Certo che ti amo Narcissa! Come hai mai potuto dubitarne? – sussurrò con voce roca, gli occhi scintillanti – Ti ho sempre amato, immensamente, perdutamente! Anche quando non avevo più alcuna speranza, non ho potuto fare altro che amarti – la sua voce, ora, era solo un sussurro indistinto, - ed avrei continuato ad amarti per tutto il resto della vita, anche se non fossi venuta da me, ora che Lucius è morto!

- Eppure, eppure hai permesso che lui mi sposasse. Non hai… mai fatto nulla… per avermi! - sospirò Narcissa con voce acuta e tremula – Io ho pensato, ho temuto che tu non mi amassi… abbastanza… per rischiare il tuo futuro!

Severus scrollò lievemente il capo, in un lento sospiro, socchiudendo un attimo gli occhi. Poi mormorò sommessamente:

- Avrei dato la vita per te! Se fosse stato necessario, se solo fosse servito a renderti felice!

- Se tu mi avessi portata via con te… - mormorò ancora Narcissa con voce incrinata dal pianto.

- Sei proprio sicura che era questo ciò che volevi, Narcissa? – sussurrò Severus guardandola a fondo negli occhi.

Lei abbassò il capo, mentre le lacrime affollavano i suoi occhi, e bisbigliò piano:

- Ho passato la vita a lasciare che fossero gli altri a decidere al posto mio! Solo tu, solo tu mi hai lasciato libera di scegliere, solo tu: l'unica persona che avrei voluto che decidesse per me!

Sollevò di nuovo il bel viso, rigato di lacrime:

- Non lo so, non lo so cosa volevo Severus. Non l'ho mai saputo. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di guardare dentro di me e di decidere cosa fare della mia vita!

Severus soffriva vedendo ancora una volta le lacrime negli occhi della donna che amava e con dolcezza la strinse nuovamente a sé, tergendole delicatamente il viso:

- No amore, non piangere, non piangere più, ti prego. Non ora che hai trovato il coraggio di scegliere, di essere qui, con me!

Narcissa si sottrasse bruscamente al suo abbraccio ed esclamò, con veemenza:

- Bel coraggio. Solo perché Lucius è morto! Vent'anni fa avrei dovuto scegliere, invece di condannarti ad una vita di solitudine e sofferenza!

Allibito, la vide improvvisamente inginocchiarsi davanti a sé, quasi aggrappandosi alle sue ginocchia, mentre esclamava:

- Perdonami Severus, perdonami per tutto il male che ti fatto… se puoi…

- No, no amore mio, alzati! – esclamò con voce rotta dall'emozione, mentre si chinava accanto a lei per farla subito rialzare – Non voglio vederti in ginocchio davanti a me, mai! Non ho nulla da perdonarti: è a te stessa che, per prima, hai inflitto la condanna più atroce.

Ora era di nuovo in piedi e la stringeva ancora fra le braccia, premendole il viso sul petto, in un abbraccio quasi disperato, mentre la sentiva tremare contro il proprio corpo:

- Ti amo, ti amo mio piccolo, fragile, splendido amore!

Con voce soffocata Narcissa mormorò:

- Per causa mia sei diventato un Mangiamorte: una colpa che non potrò mai perdonarmi.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e la strinse più forte a sé sussurrando ancora, con passione:

- Ti amo Narcissa, ti amo oltre ogni ragionevole limite. Ero disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per te, qualsiasi cosa avesse potuto renderti felice. Se solo avessi saputo che cosa, tu, realmente, volevi!

Lei si staccò dal suo abbraccio e lo guardò a lungo, ricacciando indietro con ostinazione le lacrime, poi chiese:

- Saresti stato disposto anche ad uccidere Lucius? Avresti potuto farlo mille volte: eravate amici… e Mangiamorte!

Una cupa tristezza oscurò gli occhi neri di Severus, che abbassò dolorosamente lo sguardo a terra, mentre si tormentava le labbra con i denti:

- Lucius era l'uomo che avevi scelto di amare: non potevo… non volevo. – esclamò disperato scrollando il capo - Come potevo uccidere un uomo solo per rubargli la sua donna? Come avresti potuto amarmi se l'avessi fatto?

Rialzò il viso, ed i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime amare, trattenute a fatica:

- Ho ucciso… più di un uomo. - mormorò con voce stridula e tremante, quasi volesse convincere se stesso di quella verità – Ma non sono un assassino: non lo sono, non voglio esserlo!

- Non ho mai amato Lucius, mai! Ma l'ho sposato pensando che tu mi odiassi. -

- Odiarti… io?! – lo stupore era di nuovo evidente nei suoi occhi dilatati - Come hai potuto pensare una cosa simile?

- Lo hai urlato, lo hai urlato tu, mille volte! Quando ti risvegliasti quel mattino e non mi trovasti più nel letto, al tuo fianco! –

- Ero pazzo, pazzo di dolore e di rabbia per averti perduta!

- Io ero tornata indietro: per restare con te…

Severus aprì la bocca, gli occhi colmi di dolore, ma non riuscì a profferir parola. La richiuse, deglutendo a fatica, mentre una lacrima cominciava a scendere lenta sulla sua guancia.

- Hai bruciato tutto… ho avuto paura… e sono fuggita ancora una volta!

Severus aveva chiuso gli occhi e chinato il capo. Stava piangendo silenziosamente: era colpa sua, solo colpa sua.

- Perdonami amore mio, perdonami!

Narcissa si avvicinò e, delicatamente, gli asciugò le lacrime:

- Ti prego, non piangere amore mio. Neppure io ho nulla da perdonarti, Severus. – sussurrò adagio. – Ho capito il tuo disperato dolore solo più tardi: il giorno del mio matrimonio. Avevi giurato che non saresti mai venuto…

- Non potevo, non potevo lasciarti sola. Ti amavo e sapevo che avevi bisogno di me. – sospirò desolatamente, prendendole le mani fra le sue – Sono venuto, nonostante l'immensa sofferenza che mi è costata, ma dovevo farti capire che sarei rimasto per sempre al tuo fianco, per tutta la vita, che in ogni momento avresti potuto contare su di me, fino in fondo, senz'alcuna riserva.

Ora aveva portato alle labbra le mani di Narcissa e le stava ricoprendo di dolci, teneri, piccoli baci.

- Tu hai realmente creduto che io amassi, almeno un po', Lucius, vero?

La guardò negli occhi, vedendo il riflesso del proprio dolore, poi premette forte la mano di lei sulle labbra, ed annuì appena.

Narcissa tornò ad accarezzargli il viso, con lenta tenerezza e sospirò:

- Povero amore, povero amore mio. Quanto devi aver sofferto, lungamente, a causa mia, Severus!

Il mago le sorrise dolcemente, avvolgendola ancora nel suo delicato abbraccio, mentre sussurrava:

- Nulla ha più importanza, ora. Ora che sei finalmente tra le mie braccia!

- Eppure, hai visto ben presto quanto poco è durato ciò che ti era parso amore. La mia "non" scelta, la tua terribile scelta: entrambi abbiamo enormemente sbagliato. Ma tu, tu hai avuto il coraggio di tornare indietro. Io, invece, ho lasciato che gli eventi mi trascinassero con loro, ho sempre chinato il capo e non ho mai avuto il coraggio di oppormi.

Ora Narcissa lo stava guardando con occhi quasi deliranti:

- Perché non lo hai ucciso, quando hai lasciato Voldemort? Quando ormai ti era chiaro che anche io avevo fatto un terribile sbaglio, ma che non avevo la tua forza ed il tuo coraggio per tornare sui miei passi? Perché Severus, perché non mi hai liberato da lui?

Rimase in silenzio, quasi incredulo, guardando la sua fragile Narcissa urlargli quell'accusa. Si coprì il volto con le mani, scrollando piano il capo, poi esclamò, in un sofferto sospiro:

- Quante volte ho pensato di farlo, quante volte sono stato spaventosamente vicino a farlo! Quante volte ho stretto convulsamente la bacchetta tra le mani, mentre la Maledizione di Morte era pronta sulle mie labbra!

Rimase per un attimo in silenzio, fissandola, poi sussurrò dolorosamente:

- Ma era il padre di tuo figlio, Narcissa. Come avrei potuto, realmente, ucciderlo?

- Quel figlio che Lucius mi ha imposto quando si è reso conto che il nostro matrimonio era ormai naufragato: solo per dimostrare il contrario a tutti quanti.

Narcissa stava quasi urlando, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a rigarle le guance. Severus cercò di abbracciarla, ma lei lo respinse con decisione.

- Quel figlio suo, che io avrei voluto da te, solo da te. Quel figlio che ho lungamente odiato, perché mi ricordava suo padre ogni volta che lo guardavo!

Per un attimo fu sopraffatta dalle lacrime, poi continuò con voce sommessa, rotta dal dolore:

- Draco, il mio bambino! Che un giorno, infine, ho imparato ad amare mentre lo tenevi sulle tue ginocchia e giocavi con lui. Lo ho amato perché _tu lo amavi,_ Severus!Tu mi hai insegnato ad amare mio figlio!

Il mago riuscì finalmente a stringere nuovamente a sé Narcissa, che si era completamente abbandonata tra le sue braccia, quasi fosse ormai priva di ogni energia. Non gli era mai sembrata così fragile e vulnerabile, così bisognosa di sostegno. Non era certo più la spavalda ragazzina Serpeverde che aveva conosciuto venticinque anni prima! Ora piangeva disperatamente tra le sue braccia, mentre lui la cullava cercando di calmarla.

- E' tuo figlio, Narcissa. Come avrei potuto non amare quel bimbo! – sussurrò con voce dolce e calma, mentre le accarezzava lievemente il capo – Come potrei non amare questo ragazzo alle prese con problemi più grandi di lui!

Narcissa sollevò il viso, inondato di lacrime e lui vide una luce disperata in quei meravigliosi occhi:

- Severus, tu non sai quanto ho invano sognato che tu venissi a portarmi via da Lucius!

- Quanto ho desiderato di poterlo fare, amore mio! Fuggire con te, lontano da tutti, noi due soli. – sussurrò appassionatamente, mentre le accarezzava dolcemente il viso – Non è stato il coraggio a mancarmi, Narcissa. E' stato solo il pensiero che avresti perso tuo figlio, a fermarmi. Perché sapevo che non era questo ciò che tu effettivamente volevi.

Narcissa annuì piano, sospirando:

- Mai nessuno si è interessato di ciò che io volevo, fin da quando ero bambina. Forse è anche per questo che ho smesso di avere una mia volontà. Credo che tu sia l'unica persona al mondo che si sia mai preoccupata di cosa io volessi realmente. – sussurrò rivolgendogli un debole sorriso - E sei anche stata l'unica persona che ha avuto la profonda sensibilità di riuscire sempre a comprendere i miei desideri: ciò che veramente volevo nel profondo di me stessa. Anche tutte le volte in cui mi sono lasciata abbagliare dai miei impossibili sogni.

Narcissa tornò a rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia, e Severus l'accolse con amore, avvertendo in lei la sua intima essenza di bimba alla disperata ricerca di sicurezza, d'attenzione, di rispetto e d'amore.

L'avvolse delicatamente nel suo abbraccio, ondeggiando lentamente, come se volesse cullarla, accarezzandole piano i capelli, mentre con le labbra le sfiorava con dolcezza la fronte:

- Ma ora sai bene che cosa vuoi, ora hai saputo scegliere, finalmente. – La sua voce era un vellutato sussurro, pieno d'infinito amore - Hai scelto di amarmi… ed hai fatto di me l'uomo più felice sulla terra.

- Ora è facile, senza più Lucius!

- Non sminuire il coraggio di scegliere che finalmente hai. Lucius è morto, è vero, ma sono ancora moltissimi i vincoli che potrebbero trattenerti. Né la tua famiglia né la sua accetteranno facilmente un mago come me.

Narcissa l'interrupe con veemenza, una strana luce negli occhi:

- Non m'importa, non m'importa nulla di loro!

- E Draco… - mormorò piano Severus, stringendola un po' più forte a sé.

- E' vero, anche ora rischio di perdere mio figlio. Anche ora dovrò affrontare la mia famiglia e quella dei Malfoy. Ma ora non ho più paura. Non so cosa sia scattato in me, ma nell'istante in cui ho ricevuto la notizia della morte di Lucius, è come se si fossero spezzate le catene che mi hanno sempre impedito di vivere. Mi sono sentita libera, Severus, per la prima volta in tutta la vita, ho sentito che ero finalmente libera di decidere cosa fare del mio futuro! Ed ora che tu sei qui, posso finalmente perdermi nella meravigliosa oscurità dei tuoi occhi ed attingervi tutta la forza ed il coraggio dei quali ho bisogno.

Il sorriso era finalmente tornato sulle labbra della sua donna, insieme con una determinazione che mai aveva visto prima nei suoi occhi.

- Draco capirà, ne sono certo: saprà rispettare la tua scelta. – sussurrò ricambiando con un lieve sorriso.

- Il mio Draco! Quel figlio che, inconsapevolmente, ha salvato la vita a suo padre impedendoti di ucciderlo e portarmi via con te! Ora le idee maledette di Lucius lo stanno portando alla morte!

Vi era di nuovo un tono acuto nella voce di Narcissa ed un'ombra oscurava il cielo dei suoi occhi.

- Non è così Narcissa. Negli ultimi mesi è molto cambiato, maturato. – spiegò Severus con voce tranquillizzante. - Abbiamo parlato a lungo. Sono certo che Draco non compirà la scelta sbagliata che un tempo è stata mia, non seguirà la strada di Lucius!

- Suo padre. Pochi mesi fa Draco mi ha confessato che avrebbe tanto voluto che tu… tu fossi stato suo padre! - sussurrò piano.

Severus rimase immobile un istante a guardarla, la bocca un poco aperta per lo stupore. Poi voltò il viso di lato, stringendo le labbra, mentre deglutiva a fatica e ricacciava indietro le lacrime di felicità che riempivano i suoi profondi occhi neri.

Infine tornò a guardare Narcissa, la sua Narcissa, la donna che amava da sempre, l'unica donna che mai avesse amato in vita sua.

Ora era sua, solo sua, finalmente sua. Nulla più avrebbe potuto separarlo da lei, nulla!

Lentamente alzò la mano e strofinò gentilmente le dita fra loro. Un delicato turbinio avvolse improvvisamente Narcissa e l'aria fu piena di mille petali di fiori di pesco. Severus rispose, finalmente, alla muta domanda che tante volte, in passato, i suoi occhi gli avevano posto:

- Amore Immortale! Era la mia silente dichiarazione d'Eterno Amore!

La sua voce, melodia di un dolce e roco sussurro, sembrò animare i petali che, quali gocce di rugiada scintillante si adagiarono su di lei.

Un lieve sorriso addolcì le labbra appena dischiuse di Severus ed illuminò di serenità le profonde tenebre dei suoi occhi.

Come era bella, come la desiderava, da un tempo infinito ormai.

La strinse di nuovo a sé, travolto per un istante da un'incontrollabile passione, premendola forte contro il proprio corpo che rivelava chiaramente la sua incontenibile eccitazione, mentre le labbra affondavano ardenti tra i capelli d'oro di Narcissa. Si sentiva mancare il respiro, mentre i battiti del cuore acceleravano rapidamente.

Si ritrasse un poco, cercando di respirare, di ritrovare almeno un parziale controllo di sé.

Le sollevò delicatamente il mento con la mano per ammirarne il viso, quell'ovale bellissimo e perfetto che per quasi vent'anni aveva solo potuto anelare da lontano.

- Ti voglio Narcissa, ti desidero infinitamente! - sussurrò con passione - Ti ho sempre ardentemente desiderato in ogni istante di questi interminabili diciannove anni!

Ansimava leggermente, mentre le sfiorava il viso con lievi carezze e le mani gli tremavano per l'emozione e l'eccitazione.

- Non puoi immaginare quanto è stato difficile, in certi momenti, resistere alla travolgente bramosia di stringerti forte fra le braccia e baciarti appassionatamente! -

Deglutì a fatica, poi si tormentò ancora le labbra con i denti per resistere a se stesso, mentre le sfiorava appena la bocca con la punta delle dita.

- Quel giorno, quando Draco ha rischiato di cadere dal divano… - sussurrò Narcissa.

Severus socchiuse gli occhi per un breve istante e sospirò:

- Ero sconvolto da quell'estrema vicinanza: percepivo il calore delle tue labbra che sfioravano appena le mie, ero perso nell'azzurro meraviglioso dei tuoi occhi e sentivo la tua pelle nuda bruciare sotto le mie dita. Mi sembrava d'impazzire!

- Ma non mi baciasti…

- Nei tuoi occhi leggevo il mio stesso desiderio, ma intuivo anche la tua paura.

Narcissa annuì appena, stringendosi sempre più a lui.

- Con quale forza disperata ti ho bramato in tutti questi anni, amore mio! - aggiunse con passione - Quanto ho odiato Lucius, che poteva averti in ogni momento!

La rimirò a lungo, mentre le tratteneva delicatamente il viso tra le mani:

- Mentre io potevo solo vivere nel ricordo incantato di quella notte - sussurrò piano, con voce roca - quell'unica, meravigliosa e indimenticabile volta!

Vide lo stupore diffondersi progressivamente negli occhi della sua donna:

- Sì amore mio, solo quella notte, solo con te! – sussurrò sorridendole dolcemente – La mia unica donna, il mio solo amore, il sogno meraviglioso della mia vita!

Ora poteva sentire il petto di Narcissa sollevarsi ansimante contro di lui, mentre il cuore accelerava sempre di più i battiti.

- Questi ultimi anni, a Hogsmeade, era Inferno e Paradiso allo stesso tempo: una dolce e irrinunciabile tortura che per brevi istanti rendeva reale il mio sogno meraviglioso.

Il sole era ormai del tutto svanito alle sue spalle, tramutando il giorno in notte ed i sogni in realtà.

Si chinò piano su quel suo sogno impossibile che era improvvisamente diventato splendida realtà. Il profumo delicato della pelle di Narcissa ero lo stesso che per quasi vent'anni era rimasto indelebilmente impresso nei suoi ricordi.

Chiuse finalmente gli occhi, mentre posava piano le labbra ardenti su quelle di lei, ed improvvisamente fu come se tutti quegli interminabili anni non fossero mai realmente trascorsi, come se il tempo si fosse magicamente fermato a quella notte, a quell'ultimo bacio disperato nel maniero dei Malfoy.

E, come quella notte, le lacrime si confusero ancora una volta tra loro.

Ma non era più un addio, ora. Era solo un bacio che suggellava il meraviglioso inizio della loro nuova vita.

Un bacio sospirato per venti anni, un dolce ed appassionato bacio, pieno d'amore, che non avrebbe mai avuto fine.

Un bacio che tramutava un sogno in realtà.

Il lungo cigolio di una porta che si chiude lentamente.

Rimane solo la soave melodia del vento che porta con se l'intenso profumo del mare, mentre le stelle sfolgorano nella notte vellutata e s'inchinano alla realtà di un sogno d'amore.

FINE

9


End file.
